Kyoto Doll
by marufan
Summary: Kagome obtains a strange doll during her stay in Kyoto. Sesshkag rated M for future chaps
1. Encounter

Kyoto Doll

Kagome obtains a strange doll during her stay in Kyoto…

Parings include: Sessh/kag

This entire story takes place in kagome's future. It's rather gloomy at first but I promise it'll get better…sorry if Sesshomaru is a tad OOC.

Chapter 1 encounter

'_Kagome you need to take a break.' _

'_I know mom, sometimes I whish I could get away…' _

Kagome sighed looking out her hotel window, she and her mom came to Kyoto to relieve stress but her mind was restless. Things at school were going down the drain; dealing with two guys that want her at the same time, in the same class wasn't her idea of fun. She sighed again.

'What a waste.'

"Kagome, dear you should go out." kagome turned to her mother. She only smiled, she nodded and her mother gave her an umbrella.

"it might rain." Kagome nodded and closed the door behind her. Everything seemed so quiet compared to downtown Tokyo. She passed a few shops and brought some ice cream on the way. She sat on a bench and watched as couples passed her by. She zoned out wondering what it would be like to have the man of her dreams beside her. The presence of another drew her attention. Her eyes widened, a man was sitting there beside her a gorgeous man just about her age starring at her. He had a muscled frame, long beautiful silver hair and black orbs, but what caught her attention was the crescent moon upon his forehead and the paleness of his skin. His eyes were piercing into her soul, his mouth moved and her ears registered the deep silky voice.

"So…you can see me." Her eyes widened as the boy smiled and vanished in front of her. Then pouring rain and cracks of thunder was all that was left. She jerked her form from the bench and took a few steps back.

"n-nani?" fear consumed her, had she seen a ghost? A ghost of a very handsome person? She shook her head.

"No…" a tapping on her shoulder made her yelp and jump.

"My apologies miss, demo don't you need an umbrella." Kagome looked at her dumbfounded.

"Iie, I have one." she pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Arigato." The woman smiled and walked off. Kagome still shaken by her encounter walked a bit slower than usual back towards the hotel.

'Did I really see a ghost? People just don't disappear like that, who was he?' she glanced into a store window and stopped dead in her tracks, there in the window was a beautifully crafted porcelain doll. She walked closer and gasped.

'It's the guy from the park.' She examined it more. The long silver hair appeared real his eyes were chilling, cold and gold. She looked to his forehead and found the crescent moon. There were also deep maroon stripes across his cheeks. The doll itself was in attire fit for a lord in the Feudal era. His haori was white with splashes of red on the shoulder and bottom of the sleeve. His Hakamas were white as well; joining the two items was a silken blue and yellow sash. What caught her attention was the fur draped across the right shoulder and his elfin ears. She reached her hand out as if to grasp it but was cut short by the glass in front of her. With her eyes still widened she continued to examine it, taking in every feature. The porcelain that made his face and hands were flawless, no air bubbles were visible or faulty brush strokes. She saw the two swords at his sides and even the wrinkles and folds of his clothing and the shine of his porcelain shoes. Her eyes were drawn back to the golden ones of the doll.

"You're the first one who stood there that long." She slowly returned from her gaze.

"Huh?" the red head smiled.

"Of all the gazers, you stood there for the longest time." She analyzed him as well, long red hair that stopped just below his chest and he had lovely green eyes.

"How long?" the question caught him off guard but he smiled and answered politely.

"Two hours." Her eyes widened. She stepped back away from the glass.

"This doll…"

"Have you seen him?" she jerked her head and turned to him fully.

"How…do you know?" his emerald eyes shimmered.

"I don't, there's a story behind this doll." She looked back to the doll.

"I'll tell you if you want, please come inside." She hesitated a moment then entered the shop, Once inside the sent of peaches rose to her nose. The red head disappeared behind a door and returned with a book and switched the stores 'open' sign to 'closed' and stood on the other side of the bar like counter. He looked to kagome who was sitting opposite of him looking intently at the doll. When she faced him he gasped. Her eyes were pools of chocolate with hints of hazel and they seemed to pass every barrier around him. He smiled she was the one. The one who could break the spell. He held out his hand.

"I'm Dai Suguro freshman in Okari University." She smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm kagome Higurashi senior at Okari high, please to meet you Suguro-san, ano Okari is in Tokyo why are you here?" he blushed a bit.

"Well I'm here with my father on some business trip for the week so I decided to watch his bar until during the day." She nodded.

"Me and my mom are here on vacation away from the city for the week." His emerald eyes shimmered a bit.

"That's nice; oh please just call me Dai." She nodded.

"So your eager to learn more about him huh?" when she was suddenly quiet he looked up from the book. Her eyes seemed dulled.

"Higurashi?" her gaze met emerald.

"Gomen lost my train of thought, it's ok if you call me kagome I don't do formalities." He nodded and flipped the book open to a tagged section in the middle.  
"There's not much on him but the cover up but I have some book in the back that gives you the real story." She nodded.

"Matte, before you start what is his name?" he smiled.

"Sesshomaru." Her eyes widened.  
'Destruction of the circle of life.'

"Well it says here that he was the great dog general's son, and ruled over western Japan during the Sengoku Jidai, he was known as Inugami Daiyokai." Kagome was listening intently.

"It was said he continued to rule over the west until the twentieth century where he supposedly disappeared. Rumors said that a powerful kami locked his soul into that doll and his body elsewhere for reasons unknown. Demons as we know are still in existence today but keep them under wraps so the humans won't bother with them."

"I see, she glanced at her watch." She sighed.

"It's gotten so late my mother would start to worry and I don't want to be a bother Dai." She stood and walked to the door and saw that it was dark and still pouring rain. Dai placed the book under the counter and walked over to her. She was staring at the doll again.

"You are welcome to come by tomorrow." She smiled.  
"I think I will thank you." She opened her umbrella and walked out. Dai watched her retreating form and turned to the doll.

"Looks like you'll be free before you know it milord." He then removed the doll from the front and placed him in the back room and locked the door. Then closed up the shop.

Kagome walked down the street twirling her umbrella in her hands.

'Sesshomaru… what did you do to get locked up like that?' she continued walking.

'Who are you exactly? Was I the first one who saw you? I need a sign damn it!' she bumped into somebody. He had his back to her but her eyes instantly saw the long silver hair.

"S-S-Sesshomaru!" he turned his head so that the only thing kagome could see was the black orbs of his eyes.

"Free me…" he faded into the rain. Her startled gasp scared herself. She was trembling.

'I'm scared…'

Kagome walked into the hotel room and was greeted by her mother.

"Kagome! It's late and it's pouring rain outside." She smiled.  
"Sorry mama, I got a little side tracked." Her mother's small smirk grew.  
"By what dear?"

"A doll." She closed her door silently and changed into warmer clothing. She peered out the window.

'I want to help but I'm scared. I need to know more, I want to find out more about you.' She pulled a piece of paper and jotted down his name.

"Kuso!" she slammed her fist down on the window sill.

'Why? I have never thought so hard on anything in my life! What if all of this is a bluff and that doll is just cheap plastic and the ghost I saw…'

"Ghost…" she stood and placed the paper beside her bed on the small table side dresser.

'If the doll is plastic and there really isn't a soul trapped in there why did I see the same person…he was too pale to be alive, his eyes were void holes not the golden ones, and he was semi transparent. Was I really the only one who saw him? Why did he single me out? I want to know more but I'm scared. Scared of the fact that for the first time in my life I'm lost.' She closed her eyes.

'Kami give me a sign.'

Dai sat in his room flipping through pages of books. His eyes widened at the few lines he read.

"The god then sealed away the demon using a powerful spell. The only known thing that could break this everlasting curse was a miko with the fate to love such a beast." There was a picture on the right said but it was badly torn as was the other pages in the book. His eyes widened. The picture was the exact replica of the doll and beside him a girl, looking exactly like kagome. He dropped the book.

"Holy…"

Kagome groaned and rolled over. It was nearing the closing of spring break. In all she didn't really want to leave. Knowing that the doll would probably stay in Kyoto disturbed her even more. She sat up and scratched the back of her head. She removed herself from the bed and looked down on the paper she had scribbled his name on. She gasped; her hands started trembling as they picked up the small paper. She was cold; there was a distinct chill in the air that hung low. Just below the line where she wrote his name was a response.

"N-N-Nani…?" she read it over and over then decided on the fact that she was not the only one in the room. As if on que her mother walked in.

"Good morning kagome."

"Mama, did you write this?" her mother chuckled.

"Of course not dear, you know I can't write in that cursive style." Kagome paled.

'Then if mama didn't write it, and I didn't write it then…' she peered down on the paper. Its contents read:

_Sesshomaru…_

_Hai? _

It was a simple word. How could she get worked up over a word? Easy, she nor her mother wrote it and with the events that took place yesterday she was certain it wasn't a joke either. She had to get back to the shop.

"Kagome? No breakfast?" she shook her head.

"Not today mama, I'll be back!" she shut the door and raced back to the shop. She rushed in causing the chime to clash against each other making more of a clank.

"Dai?" she looked around. There was no one there. Someone came from the back and greeted her it was a man in his late forties.

"Ohayo, are you one of Dai's friends?" she nodded.

"Dai isn't here today, but you can leave a quick note and I'll make sure he gets it." she nodded. She scribbled down some sentences and left her name.

"My number is there to and the hotel please tell him to stop by or call this is urgent." He nodded at her voice and his eyes widened at her next comment.

"Ano, where is the doll?" there was silence. The man didn't know whether or not he wanted to tell her.

"Well Dai took it with him; he said it was for safe keeping. When he's working the doll is in that window." She nodded.

"Arigato." She left the store slightly mad.

'He did say stop by.' She sighed and returned to the hotel.

"Dai, wake up it's nearly three." Dai opened his emerald eyes and glanced at the maid.

"Rika-San." She smiled

"That doll has kept you up all night huh? Must be special." His eyes snapped open

"THE DOLL!" he raced to get dressed and ran to the shop.

"Otou-san! Did a girl come in here?" the man turned and smiled.

"There was this one girl who asked about the doll." He paled.

"Did she leave a message of some sort?" he nodded.

"Over on the counter." Dai read it and grabbed the phone.

_Dai, I got some really interesting news to tell you –kagome_

It rang only three times.

"Ohayo! Thank you for calling Kyoto resort how may I help you?"

"Yes, do you have Higurashi?" there was silence

"Yes we do, please hold while we redirect you." It rang again and a female voice picked up.

"Moshi, moshi Higurashi speaking."  
"ano, is kagome there?" there was a rustling then another feminine voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!"

"Dai?" he sighed over the phone.

"I found something out last night; can we meet at the park?"

"Sure give me ten and I'll be there." She grabbed the paper and raced out the house. She met him at the entrance. He was holding a book and looked rather jittered.

"Dai?" he looked at her.

"Kagome! I found this in an old book, it's rather interesting." He flipped through the pages and handed the book to her as she sat down on the bench. Her eyes widened.

"Is that why I can see him?" he frowned.  
"I'm not sure, but that book is old, so it might not be accurate." She closed the book and sighed.

"Well my family is from a long line of priests and Miko's so there might be a slight chance…" she trailed off. Dai sat beside her and kagome looked at him.

"Dai, last night I wrote his name on this piece of paper, and in the morning there was a response." He looked at the parchment and his voice sounded a little apprehensive.

"Kagome, are you sure?" she nodded.

"Yes it read Hai, on the bottom of…" kagome turned to look at Dai and found him squinting. Her eyes widened when realization hit her

"Dai, you can't see it can you?" her voice shaky.

'Then what if he doesn't believe me and thinks I'm crazy?'

"Gomen kagome I can't…" she stood.

"Well, I'll be leaving tomorrow is it ok for me to come by the store before I leave?" he nodded. Kagome took in his features. His appearance rang a bell in her head.

'Oh…my…god…he can't be can he?' she focused on his eyes. Inside the emerald swirls of his eyes were sparkles and swipes of red. She decided to test out her miko abilities. She focused on his forehead intent on finding it. Her eyes widened.

"Kagome?" it was there, what she was looking for was there. A black upside down crescent moon was slightly concealed under his spiked bangs. Dai stood startling her.

"Kagome Daijoubu?" her eyes met his

"Daisuke…" it was a whisper but his eyes widened. She held her head low. The clouds began to cover the sky and soft rumbles of thunder in the distance.

"You are the Northern lord aren't you?" he held onto her shoulders.

"How do you know?" she smiled then

"I have history and my teacher just told us about all the youkai lords that ruled." He nodded. Then something dawned on her.

"You can't read it because you can't see the dead." He nodded.

"Sesshomaru isn't technically dead." She was pondering.

"But if his soul is separated from his body then doesn't that qualify?" he remained silent.

"Then he is among the toho nai." She nodded.  
"How long before they take him away?" he was confused.

"Nani?" she tilted her head a bit

"If I remember correctly, toho nai only have a limited amount of time to walk the earth before the lord of souls take them away to either heaven or hell." He nodded.

"I see, then we haven't got time." The rain started.

"I better get back." just as he was about to walk away she turned around.

"Matte was everything you told me before…"

"Were lies because I wasn't sure if telling a stranger would be the best idea. Even though I can't see him I can surely feel his aura." She nodded and pulled out a handkerchief (I like that word…O.o) and handed it to him.

"It has my sent on it, when you return to Tokyo find me." He smiled and nodded.

"ok." She raced off back to her hotel before the rain could get any worse.

Two days later Tokyo Okari High

Kagome was staring out the window wondering when this boring class would end. Even though class just started she whished she was back in Kyoto. The teacher stopped talking and kagome looked up to see the teacher writing on the board. Then there was a knock at the door. Kagome returned to cloud gazing when she heard all the female voices gasp. She looked to see what was going on when she saw Dai. The teacher looked to her.

"Higurashi you have a visitor." She stood immediately and walked to him.

"Ohayo Dai." She smiled. She heard the growls from the boys in the class and the hisses from the girls.

"Ohayo Kagome, do you have a minute?" she nodded and walked out the class.

"I never knew you were so popular." He smiled.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru?" she shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, the last time I saw him was when it was raining back in Kyoto. I can't get in contact with him either, you did bring the doll with you right?" he nodded.

"I wouldn't leave him so bluntly." She was silent.

"Dai may I borrow the doll?" his eyes widened.

"Demo…" she gave him the saddest puppy dog face she could muster and smiled when he blushed. He sighed.

"Fine…I'll be waiting for you after school at the front entrance." She nodded and walked back in class.  
"Kagome!" she sighed at the boy's tone. His black hair trailed down his back in a braid and loose ends hung over his shoulders and covered his forehead slightly covering his deep lavender eyes.  
"Inuyasha not today."

"Like hell I'm backing down." A growl was heard from behind him. Another boy with brown hair tied in a high ponytail and ice blue eyes approached.

"Who said you could be so close to my woman dog face." Kagome sighed as the two started bickering. The bell rang ending the class and the day and she couldn't be happier.  
"Kagome! Matte!" both came up from behind her on either side walking with her in silence. Kouga looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha did the same. Swarms of anger were radiating off them both. Since she found out she could use her miko powers she put them to use. She sighed.

'They will never learn.' Dai was waiting at the front gate from kagome shooing away the girls that wanted to spark conversation. As he was about to leave he felt her aura. She rounded the corner and he held a hand out to wave when he saw the other two boys that accompanied her.

'Wow, she has nice taste.' He smiled and walked towards her.

"Kagome! Kotchi!" she turned her head and so did the others but they didn't move away when she began walking towards him instead they went with her. He smiled when she walked up to him. He wasn't looking at her though he was concentrating on the males slightly behind her.

'They are both possessive of her and they clearly are capable of protecting her.' He nodded to them both and all three came to a silent agreement.

"Oh! Gomen I forgot to introduce you. Dai this is Inuyasha and kouga." She pointed to them both and smiled. Kouga spoke first.

"Nice to meet ya." His eyes held something else. Kagome turned to them both.

"Well I'm going now, I'll see you tomorrow!" she turned to Dai and nodded. Both walked off leaving Inuyasha and Kouga at the school entrance.

"What the hell was that!" kouga sighed.

"You wouldn't even understand." Kouga walked off with his hands in his pockets.

'He was able to read me like a book.' He smirked.

Kagome was lead to a huge house that branched out to a dojo and a small shop.

"Wow so that's why you're popular, you're rich." He chuckled.  
"On the contrary kagome, these people took me in a long time ago." She nodded.

"So what do they do?"

"They own all the small businesses on the downtown strip."

"Wow lucky." He smiled and opened the front door.  
"Chichi, tadaima!" there was a rustling and a maid came from the kitchen.   
"Dai-sama, Suguro-san has gone out for the evening." He nodded.

"Have some tea brung to my room." She nodded and disappeared. Dai lead kagome up the winding stairs to the first room on the left.

"This is my room." He opened the door and she gasped. It was huge. There was a window that stretched across the entire back wall and to the left of the window was a huge king sized bed, there was an entertainment system opposite of the bed and two huge dressers. There was also a door that leads to the bathroom which was hidden and made to look like the wall. The entire room was themed in smoke grey and silver.

"This is beautiful." She walked to the huge window that was framed with sheer grey curtains. Dai went to retrieve the doll.

'Wow i bet he can read people like books.'

"Kagome?" she turned to him and was met by gold eyes. She gasped. She held her hand to her heart.

"Are you ok?" concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine it's just that I haven't seen those eyes in a while." She took the doll from his hands and held it.  
"Arigatou Dai, I will take good care of him." He smiled.

Kagome sat the doll on her dresser closest to her bed and took out a journal and wrote down his name and placed it at the foot of the doll.

'Please write me Sesshomaru.' She closed the door behind her and walked back downstairs for dinner.

"Kagome dear where were you?" her mother's usually calm voice was now concerned and slightly angered.

"I was at a friends house." Her mother put down her fork.

"Who?" kagome wasn't catching this new attitude her mother seemed to adopt since Kyoto.  
"Dai Suguro." Kagome stood.

"I want to meet this Dai." She nodded and went back to her room. When she opened the door a chill swept through her to the bone and she shivered. She entered her room and the door closed behind her. She looked to the doll and then to the journal. Her eyes widened. There was a response.

_-Sesshomaru _

_Hai? _

She sighed. It's the same as before. She turned to put on the light when she stopped dead in her tracks. He was standing ten feet away from her. She began to shiver. Her room was pitch black but somehow she could see him clear as day. The black orbs that sucked her in. the long sway of silver hair glistened. He was semi transparent kagome only being able to see his top half.

"Sesshomaru…" he nodded and walked closer. She made an attempt to step back but was frozen to the spot when his hand rested on her shoulder. She looked at him then.

"Onamae wa nan desu ka?" her eyes widened.

"kagome." he held a stern face. Then he placed his second hand on her cheek. She was amazed at the warmth that radiated from his hand.

"ka-go-me, it's tolerable." Then he smiled. (Sesshomaru fans beware!) She felt the blush rise to her cheeks.

"My body is close to you." She nodded. His hands never left their spots. He inhaled.

"Nani…" her blush grew when she felt the warm air from his nose.

'Is he really a ghost? I can feel everything even his body heat.'

"Rainfall and vanilla." She looked up.

"I am not such a giving or caring person do not fret when I do not respond to your writings, to me they are nearly words with no meaning…" his hand occupying her shoulder dropped to his side slowly. She frowned.

"But that does not mean I will ignore them." He leaned down to that his nose was nearly touching hers; he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I will await your response, I will not appear to you for a while it takes energy to conjure this form." She nodded. His hand left her.

"Matte…" it was only a whisper but he heard none the less.

"Your eyes…" he made a move to get closer but kagome's door opened slowly.

"Kagome?" kagome gasped and looked to where he had been standing before and sighed.

'Just my luck.'  
"Hai mama." Her mother put the lights on causing her to blink a few times.

"Kagome why are you standing in the dark?" she shrugged.

"I was practicing with my miko powers." Her mother nodded and closed her door. She walked over to the journal and saw he wrote something.

_The reason for my eyes kagome is because I am not in my body…Oyasumi _

She smiled, then looked to the doll.

"Oyasumi Sesshomaru." She climbed into her bed and flipped the lights.

Terms:

-nani: what

-Iie: No

-Arigato (u): Thank you

-Oyasumi (nasai): goodnight

-Ohayo: hello

-Hai: yes

-Kuso: damn, shit,

-Kami: God

-Ano: um; er

-Demo: but

-Gomen (nasai): sorry

-Matte: wait

-chichi: father

-tadaima: I'm home

-Moshi moshi: hello (on the phone)

-Daijoobu (desu ka): are you ok?

-Toho nai: walking dead

-Kotchi: over here

-Onamae wa nan desu ka: What is your name?

Inuyasha is full demon in this fic his appearance is his human form. Kouga I added just because. No there will not be any romantic feelings between kagome and Dai. Dai is the northern lord as ya'll already know but he has the ability to read peoples aura's and peer into their mind to a certain extent (but that's in the next chap) Sesshomaru is slightly OOC but that is needed for this fic. His soul is trapped in the doll and his body is else where. Dai was the one who found the doll and has had it ever since, though Dai is unable to see or view any dead or paranormal activity from the lord so he is just about clueless but he is able to sense his aura. Well as you read Sesshomaru doesn't know kagome but part of Dai's research and lies were true. Kagome is the miko fated to be with Sesshomaru though neither one knows. Sango and miroku will come in the later chapters. For the most part Sesshomaru's soul will stay in the doll. What kagome doesn't know is that his body is below her shrine. Well I think that covers it and if you have any confusion, questions, or feedback please send me a PM with what you need to know!


	2. Library

**sorry i took forever on this chap i know it's major late but i had serious writers block! please forgive me! i hope this chap makes up for it! enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO and NO (although i do own Dai in all his smexyness!) **

* * *

Chapter 2 Library

Kagome woke up and looked over to Sesshomaru to find him gone. She gasped and hopped out of bed.

"Mama!" her came into the room as if she was waiting outside her door.

"Where's the doll?" her mother smiled.

"It was such a lovely doll that I placed him on the shelf in the living room for all to view."

"NO! That doll is not for display! Mama the doll is mine." She raced downstairs and took him from the shelves. She then returned to her room where her mother remained.

"This means a lot to me mama you can't just take him." Her mother smiled.

"I understand kagome." her mother left and closed the door. Kagome sighed and placed the doll back on her dresser.

'I wonder how long it will be before I can see him again.' She dressed and sat on the couch. It was Saturday and she was bored. If she had been some normal teenager she would be out with friends having a great time, but she wasn't normal she has a doll that holds a demon lords soul in it, a friend that ruled over the northern lands, a wolf and an inu that wouldn't stop pestering her and she came to terms with her hidden miko powers. Nope she wasn't normal she was far from it. She sighed as flipped through the channels. When she glanced to the clock again it read 2:30. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kagome…wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to focus on her surrounding when her vision was filled with emerald. She gasped and shot up.

"Kagome, Daijoubu?" she looked into the eyes of Dai. Her sweat dropped.

"H-How did you get in here?" he sat next to her from his healing position and smiled.

"Your mother let me in." she smiled back.

"What brings you here…" she stopped in mid sentence.

'Oh no what if he wants the doll back?!'

"Kagome?" she snapped out of it.

"Hai?" he only smiled.

"I was wondering if you were available."

'Oh no is he…asking me out?' she mentally began to panic.

"Uh…sure where to?"

"To the library." She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"sure." Her mother walked in and smiled.

"Kagome dear will you be heading out?" she nodded.

"Ok then have fun." She turned to Dai and smiled.

Kouga walked down the street toward kagome's house. Today he would take her to the movies and ask her to be his. He had it all planned out. He grinned.

'Oh kouga I'd love to go out with you!' said a very kagome like voice in his head. His grin grew wider at the thought. He bumped into somebody.

"Sorr- hey! Move it mutt!" the person behind him turned and glared daggers at him.

"Kouga, what the hell are you doing at kagome's place?!" he puffed out his chest.

"I'm here to claim my woman. I should ask you the same." Inuyasha looked taken back.

"I am here to ask her about that guy." Kouga smiled.

"Jealous are we?" Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up!" they both ascended the stairs together. Inuyasha knocked on the door. Kagome's mother opened the door.

"Oh hello Inuyasha are you looking for kagome?" he nodded. She smiled.  
"She isn't here she left just short of an hour ago."

"Huh?" both boys said in unison.

"Do you know where she might of went?" kouga asked politely. Nao smiled.

"She headed to the library with Suguro-chan." There was a silence.

"NANI!?" both yelled. They turned and ran off.

"Arigato Nao-sama!" she held a hand over her eyes to shield the dust from the slight cloud that formed when both went running.

Kagome roamed through the supernatural section on curses and gods. While Dai searched in the history section downstairs for any information on Sesshomaru's whereabouts or anything linking to it. Kagome had a total of five huge books. She sighed as she set them down on a table near a window. She began shifting through it when Dai returned with only one.

"You seem to have a lot." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. He laughed a bit.

"There is a lot more on supernatural occurrences than the location of a demon in the feudal era." She smiled.

"Then why don't you help me out." he sat beside her and flipped a book open. Two pairs of eyes watched from a distance as the two sat in silence and flipped through the books.

"Damn it all why couldn't she invite us!" kouga placed his hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Shut it or she'll hear us." He removed his hand and watched as a few girls passed their tabled and blushed and smiled.

"What a cute couple."

"Yea, I whish I had a boyfriend." The two girls giggled and disappeared around the corner. Inuyasha and kouga grew red at one word in both their heads.

'BOYFRIEND!' both sighed. Then kagome stood with a sullen expression and walked off with three books. That's when they took action.

"Hey Sugure! Why are you here with kagome?" Dai turned towards kouga and smiled.

'These two are jealous of me being with kagome, they are angered by this.'

"It's Suguro, and the last time I recalled kagome doesn't belong to you." He looked to Inuyasha his emerald eyes hardening.  
"Nor you, I asked her here because we are working on something important." He stood and brushed a hand through some of his ruby locks. (Much like sesshomaru would.) He walked to kagome and patted her shoulder from behind and smiled.  
"I think we should be leaving." She nodded then stopped.

"Wait I left the book I was going to check out." as she ws about to turn Dai grabbed her shoulders.  
"Go I'll get it. I still have to retrieve the books I left." She nodded and walked towards the stairs. He returned to where Inuyasha and Kouga were still standing.

"You can not force her into something she will not accept; simple friendship should be enough for the both of you." Inuyasha grew angry.  
"What! Are you some kind of sensei?! Or are you crushing on kagome?" Dai grew angered at the statement. Inuyasha continued.

"I don't need some one like you telling me what I can and can't do, kagome isn't a procession but I can't stand seeing her with the likes of you! Or a mangy wolf!" he held his gaze with Dai's hard emerald ones as the boys aura cracked around them. Then Inuyasha backed down and growled. He walked off dragging kouga by the collar of his shirt.

'This one, Inuyasha has a fancy of her but keeps his feelings well hidden.'

"Dai?" he turned to see kagome standing a tree feet from him with a finger ready to poke him with. He turned and smiled his eyes softened.

"I'm coming kagome." he grabbed the books and headed towards the counter.

They arrived at kagome's house.

"Ano Dai daijoubu?" he turned to kagome and smiled.

"There is no need to worry kagome I am fine." She chuckled.

"Is there ever a time where you frown?" he looked to her then and noticed she was doing just that.

'She is troubled, some how I am not able to read her as clearly as others.' They came to the shrine steps and she turned to him.

"You don't have to walk me up, Arigatou." She waved and raced up the stairs. Dai looked at her retreating figure and frowned. (Ironic much o.O)

"Her fate will be her downfall." He walked off.

Kagome opened the door and was greeted by her mother.  
"Kagome welcome back." kagome smiled and took off her shoes.

"Did you find what you were looking for at the library?" she held up the book.

"Sure did." She hugged her mother.

"I'll be in my room." Her mother nodded and entered the kitchen.

Kagome took the doll from off the dresser and placed him on her bed with her.

"Let's see what we can find ne Sesshomaru?" she smiled at the doll and traced his moon with her index finger.  
"I wonder if you can feel that." She traced his stripes and sighed.

"Get a hold of yourself kagome it's practically glass." She sighed and flipped open the book.

'Let's see.' She flipped to a page that spoke of a god another of a very powerful witch. She sighed again.

'There isn't anything here.' She closed the book and turned fully to the doll.

"So sesshomaru what's it like in there? Don't worry me and Dai are working hard to see what we could find that might be able to help you." She flipped on her back and brung the doll to lie on her chest.

"You just have to wait a little while longer." She combed through the silk like hair staring up at the ceiling.

"It's soft."

"What is?" a deep silk like voice brought her out of her trance and she stopped all actions. She didn't even notice the chillness in the room. She turned her head to look into the eyes of Sesshomaru himself. They stayed like that in complete silence with kagome still lying on her back with a hand still in the hair of the doll. He was standing beside her bed peering down on her. Then she finally tore away from his gaze and stuttered something.

"t-the hair ano, I mean y-your hair." he glanced to the doll then to the hand that was currently in his hair (the dolls) then back to kagome.

"I see" he bent slightly some of his silver locks falling over his shoulder.  
"And is it wise to play in someone's hair?" kagome could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

"No…" he leaned down a little more.  
"You would need to ask permission right?" his hand found it's way to her hair and he held it in his palm between his index and middle finger.

"Hn?" she was hesitant

"H-Hai." He released her hair and she sat up and gently placed the doll on her pillow. She turned to him. Their eyes met for a moment and kagome once again found herself staring into black orbs.

"Do you know who did this to you?" he looked at her then

"I do not." She placed her hand to her head in a very annoyed way.

"What do you know?" there was a pause.

"That I walked into battle blindly and was enslaved." She glared at him.  
"Thank you that helped a lot." She groaned.  
"Now I have to find books on war in the feudal era as well." He had stepped closer to her since she had sat up on the bed and was now standing between her legs. Kagome blushed ten fold. He bent down to her and cupped her cheek.

"I will…give you my memories." He bent down and his forehead touched hers. His crescent mark grew warm and it shone a warm blue before she was enveloped in a warm light.

* * *

"_Look Sesshomaru-sama! Rin found a flower!" _

'Where am I and why do I feel tall?' she glanced around and spotted a small child picking wild flowers and a green what ever that was off to the side was holding the reins to a two headed dragon and walking in front of her. He then stopped.  
_"Milord! Are you coming?"_ kagome felt her legs moving on their own accord.

'Matte why is my legs moving?!' she had caught up with the imp and now stopped again.

"_Rin."_ She gasped.

'That was my voice?! Wait He said he'd give me his memories then that means…I'm him!' she finally realized that she was only a guest in his mind and she was inclined to listen and observe.

"_Hai milord!" _The little girl ran up to him and circled his legs and raced ahead to where Jaken was now a tiny speck.

'She's human. If I read correctly he is suppose to hate their very existence.' She watched as they came to a clearing. The girl was gone and so was the imp and dragon.

"_Rin." _There was silence. Not even the bugs were creaking. Something was wrong. A group of high ranking priest surrounded him.

"_We've got him!" _

"_Men ready your sutras!" _She gasped and wondered why he would stand there. Then she heard his voice.

"_Foolish humans remove yourselves from my presence." _Kagome's sweat dropped. 'Well…I guess I can say he's arrogant.'

"_You will not tell us what to do you filthy demon! You slaughtered our villages and we have had enough! The kami's will make you pay!" _The priests tone was high and annoying. 'This guy has got it bad I wonder how Sesshomaru will handle this.'

"_As I have said before mortal move now." _The priest took a step back as he released his aura and stepped foreword, His aura now beginning to crack.

"_You will die for your transgression!" _With heat in his hands he allowed his whip to slice through three of the monks and immediately stopped when he heard Rin's scream. He turned his head and with his eyes wide, the priest had Rin in his arms.

"_This young girl has been tainted by the likes of you! She is too far gone!" _Rin reached out a hand towards him.  
_"Sesshomaru-sama!" _She yelled as the cold metal of the dagger collided with the soft skin of her neck. Her scream becoming gurgled with her blood as it dripped out the side of her mouth and fell off the tip of her chin. Kagome gasped.

'Oh no!' she was terrified now if she had the power to shake she would have a pretty hefty size crater under her. It was horrible to watch. The priest dropped Rin's body, a small pool of blood formed around her neck and trailed in the grass turning it red. Her eyes were glazed over and seemed to be staring right at him.

"_I have freed her soul." _Sesshomaru growled loudly as his beast was set free. He had just witnessed his charge, the only human in existence that he considered his daughter be killed by a lowly priest who thought she was tainted by simply being by his side he had every right to let his barrier down. Kagome could only see red and the priest were nothing but blurred figures.

"_The very likes of your kind pisses me off. I will make sure I go about this painfully slow." _He charged slaughtering three in one clean sweep their muffled cries echoed in the air. There was only one left. The one that killed Rin he smiled, it would be fun breaking him… literally.

PARTS OMITTED (cause I didn't feel like going into detail)

Sesshomaru stood and loomed over the broken man. Sesshomaru had severed his legs so that he couldn't run. He had broken his back in three ways and paralyzed him as well. The man was crying and panting out of pain. He was in excruciating pain. (I would be too)

"_So you think it was wise to kill my charge and expect to live?" _his poison claws cracked. He would melt this man and leave him for the wolves.

"_I the western lord, shall show no mercy." _He released his poison claw and the priest chanted and yelled his final spell before his mouth was melted shut with his own skin. Sesshomaru stopped all action. He knew that spell. It was a chant to call the Lord of Souls. His eyes snapped to the sky just in time to see the blacked winged angel release a spell. Sesshomaru howled into the air as light enveloped him, blinding him, shut him off from the rest of the world. Kagome screamed as she felt herself plummet into darkness.

* * *

Kagome cracked open her eyes and was met by darkness. She instantly grew scared.

'Am I still in his mind?' she realized she was in her bed. Still in her clothes, she sat up and wavered.

'I must be still out of it.' she shook her head slightly and flipped on the light switch. Her room was immediately illuminated by light. She groaned. She left her room and walked downstairs expecting it to be late instead she found her mother cooking.

"Kagome had a nice nap?"

"Huh?"

"You've been sleep for only a half an hour."

"Oh." She held her head as flashes of black and white memories played in her mind.

"I'll make some tea." She stood and walked back in her room.  
"Call me." Her mother nodded. Kagome reentered her room to find Sesshomaru standing in the middle of her room.

"Kagome, tell me what did you see?" she gasped. She walked over and sat on her bed.

"I don't want to tell…" she could tell he was coming closer.

"Kagome" she suddenly yelled.

"Iie! I don't want to tell it's too…too…" she could feel the warmth of his palm as it touched her cheek.

"It is ok" she looked up at him. He only stared back at her. She held her head low.

"But…" there was a long silence.

"She died…Rin your charge was murdered in front of your eyes by priest and you went crazy then…some black winged thing…then light…and that's it…"

"You are hiding details." She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Gomen but I do not want to tell you."

"They are my memories." He stepped away from her as she silently cried. Kagome didn't understand why she was crying. They were memories of the past the distant past of which her ancestors probably walked, yet she was crying over it.

'It seemed so real.' The room got colder as her light went out and the room was plummeted into darkness. Her tears glistened in the darkness as she opened her eyes to welcome the darkness, the only light being from her window. She looked around.

"Sesshomaru?" there was silence.

'figures.' she lay down on her bed and sighed.

"Kagome, your tea is ready." Kagome turned to stare at the ceiling then to the door, she stood and silently walked out.

Inuyasha walked along the downtown streets headed towards kagome's house. He had to know some answers about '_him'_ his anger escalating as he remembered what happened at the library. He ascended the shrine stairs and knocked on the door. Kagome cracked it then opened it wide.  
"Inuyasha hey." she smiled at him.

"Oh! I still have your notes from class" she opened the door to allow him in. they walked up to her room and kagome shifted through her desk to find Inuyasha's book. Inuyasha glanced around her room and his eyes landed on the doll that was in her bed.

"Where'd this come from?" she turned.  
"I am borrowing it for a while it's very important and porcelain so please put it back." he inspected it closer.

"The details are nice who did you borrow it from?"

"Dai." His vein popped.

"What else do you have from him?" kagome grew confused.

"Huh?" he dropped the doll from his hands as it landed on the edge of the bed. He stood and grabbed her wrist.  
"Tell me kagome; do you like guys like him?"

"Guys like him? Nani? What are you talking about? Inuyasha let go!" his grip on her tightened.

"Kagome tell me!" she winched.  
"Inuyasha!" she backed up but was met with the bed instead. His lavender eyes were focused on hers.  
"Kagome listen I…I don't want to see you with another guy!" he walked forward and they both plummeted on the bed with Inuyasha on top of kagome. The doll was flipped into the air and kagome looked on in horror as the doll seemed to be suspended in the air before slowly descending. The hard gold of his eyes seemed to follow her as he fell. Her eyes widened as she pushed Inuyasha off her and reached for Sesshomaru. Fear consumed her, she wouldn't be able to catch him in time and the impact on her hardwood floor for a glass doll wasn't pretty. The doll was going to break.

'NOOOOO!'

* * *

**what a interesting twist!!!! mwahahahaha!!!! now you have to wait and see if she caught it or not!! i love cliffies! **


	3. Broken

Please read the note at the end of the chap! thanks!

(sorry if it seems kinda short)

\//

Chapter 3 Broken

"Gomen…Gomen…" a tear trailed its way down her cheek. She looked into her arms and the doll was nestled neatly in her arms. That wasn't the shocker to her what kept the tears rolling was that Sesshomaru's left hand was shattered. She had left off the bed after him and was happy when the cool porcelain touched her hand but she still realized that the doll was under her and her body weight would break something she cradled it and landed on the floor with a thud. She heard the tiny crack and felt glass imbedded into her hands. She was the one to break the doll. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome…" she snapped.

"Get out! This is all your fault! Go away!" he snatched his hand away as if her shoulder was poison. He looked hurt.

"kagome." she had curled around the doll; her knees were drawn together and her arms were wrapped around the doll and her head was on top of he knees shielding her eyes from him but he saw the tears.

"I never want to see you again!" he grew angry and grabbed her shoulder yanking her away from the doll which once again landed on the floor. Her eyes widened.

"You treat that thing as if it were a real person! Kagome it's a doll! A doll! If its broken throw it in the trash!" she jerked away from him.

"Shut up! He's important to me!" she yelled

"WHY?!!! Cause Dai gave him to you?!" she shuttered at his tone.  
"What is so great about him?!" she gasped as her back collided with her door the knob coming in contact with her flesh creating a bruise. She winched.  
"Inuyasha let go." Her voice was calm despite her inner turmoil. When she stared into his eyes and hers widened. His eyes were the deepest shade of lavender turning almost black his expression dark and evil. He scared her to the bone. In all the years she's known Inuyasha he never showed a side like this one. It was chilling to see him so worked up. He placed a hand on the wall beside her head.

"Inuyasha yamete!" he paused all action. He glanced away from her to the doll.

"That doll…" he stopped when he felt her hands on his chest. Kagome pushed with all her might and shoved him away causing him to stumble.

"I hate you…" she whispered.

"I HATE YOU!" tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha only looked at her shocked she would even utter those words.

"All these years Inuyasha and you get jealous of a doll! It was important because it wasn't mine! It was a family heirloom! I have no way of paying him back and it's all your fault!" he stood and grasped her wrist.  
"Your lying I can smell it all over you." His voice was deathly low as he continued his sentence.  
"That doll…will be in a million pieces so tiny that they will slip through the smallest crack in the floor…" he looked to the door as it opened revealing the person of his new found hatred. Dai was on his way to kagome's house to see how she was doing and to check up on Sesshomaru. Her mother told him she was upstairs with Inuyasha. Something wasn't right as he was climbed up the stairs. The smell of kagome's fear was light but nonetheless still there and he smelt something else it was blood. He rushed to her door and opened it revealing Inuyasha grasping her hands rather harshly and kagome whose eyes were wide with tears streaming down her cheeks. He noted the doll a few ways off and some broken glass on her floor as well. He growled.

"Release her." Inuyasha growled and let go roughly. Kagome sunk to the floor her eyes still wide. Inuyasha walked passed Dai and growled low in his chest and disappeared down the stairs. Dai walked to kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, are you ok?" she looked up at him. New tears sprang from her. She launched herself into his chest.

"Gomen…Gomen nasai Dai it broke…I said I'd be careful with it demo…demo..." Dai placed a hand on the small of her back and began rubbing in a slow motion to sooth her. He glanced over to the doll and saw the only missing was the hand.

'She worries over every little thing and puts others first rather than worrying over herself.'

"Dai?" he responded by stopping his hand and placing his chin on her head.

"Are you mad at me?" there was a silence. He simply could not lie to her.

"yes." He felt her stiffen.

"Is there any way that I can repay you?" he stared at the doll and suddenly he felt Sesshomaru's aura he would appear tonight. His aura felt angered.  
"Repair the hand…or pay me back, but since the doll is priceless I simply ask that you be extremely careful with him, how did you break him?" that's when he remembered the sent of blood before he got to her room. He lifted her hand and saw that her palm and fingers were bleeding the warm blood dripping onto his pure white shirt. She pulled her hand back and cradled it with the other as she turned from him slightly.  
"I cut them…reaching for Sesshomaru." Dai took a closer look at the doll that lay motionless on the floor then to the shattered pieces of his hands and noted the small drops of blood.

"Inuyasha…I don't know what's gotten into him but he grew mad at me for having the doll…he grabbed my wrist and I tripped and we fell on the bed and Sesshomaru bounced off and I went to catch him and I held him too tight and his hand shattered in mine…Gomen Dai" he brung her into an embrace again and took her injured hand and inspected it. There were bits of glass in her fingers that would need to be pulled out. He stood with her in tow.  
"There is glass in your hand." She nodded and he began to pull them out when he was done he wrapped her hand in gauze. She smiled.

"Arigatou." He walked to her door.

"I have something I need to do. I will see you in school tomorrow. Don't let him get too mad." He waved and closed her door behind him. She sighed and set to work cleaning her floor. The room chilled and she stopped all action.

'oh no.'

* * *

"Inuyasha you have company!" the female voice from downstairs rang into his ears. He had just gotten out the shower to wash off some steam.

"Tell them to get lost!" he yelled from his room. He had on a pair of loose fitting jeans that exposed his v line (the sexiest part on a males body! . ) and was drying his hair with a towel his shirt lay untouched on the bed. Just then his door opened harshly and he turned, standing in his door way was Dai.

"How the hell did you get in here? Get the fuck out!" Dai lunged and knocked Inuyasha on the bed. He stood looming over him.

"What did you do to kagome?" Inuyasha looked directly into his eyes.

"Tried to turn her from you." Dai put his index finger in the center of Inuyasha's forehead and Inuyasha froze all of his memories of what happened in kagome's room, and a few others Dai now had. He removed his hand.

"I see." Dai turned to leave.

"Wait don't think you can just come in here and fucking take my memories."

"I just did." Inuyasha lunged and punched Dai in the face. Dai stood his ground and just wiped the blood that was slowly trickling down his jaw away and smirked.

"You need to learn how to control your self Inuyasha. That is why kagome fears you now." Inuyasha growled and made for another hit when Dai caught his arm and twisted it behind his back and held him still.

"Kagome isn't afraid of me." Dai twisted his arm tighter.  
"What you said to her is unforgivable. She no longer sees you as a friend you scared her made her fear you. Being demon, it's hard to find people that see you as you are, but you found kagome a care free person who doesn't dwell on race. You became friends while you were still young, as you two got older you developed feelings for her, feelings you kept inside you, those very same feelings is why you can't bare to see kagome with others am I right? You fear that she will not pick you, it terrifies you to know that her heart might not belong to you…and it's slowly eating you away." Inuyasha was silent. Dai could feel the hate, and anger that was radiating off him.  
"Get the fuck off me." He smirked and released Inuyasha who only turned to face him.  
"You only know that because you took my memories. I knew I never had any chance with her, something was telling me that she isn't for me. I came to a silent agreement that I would always be by her side if she ever needed me. Then that mutt came and tried to force his feelings of being his mate on her. Then you came." Dai only glared at him.  
"You came and ruined everything. Every other sentence has something to do with you or that damn doll and it's driving me wild. That is why I can't be around her any more." Dai's emerald eyes sparked.

"So you are not going to be by her side?"

"I never said I wasn't going to leave her side! I need a few days to get my mind in check. Something is going on. You reek of it, you are hiding something and it better not hurt kagome." Inuyasha quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Now get the fuck out my house." Inuyasha opened his room door and waited for Dai to leave. Dai smirked and placed his hands in his pockets and walked out the room before saying one thing.

"The doll contains a soul…" he dusted a strand of ruby from his shoulder and walked out. Inuyasha stood in his door way with wide eyes

"_You treat that thing as if it were a real person! Kagome it's a doll! A doll! If it's broken throw it in the trash!"_

"_That doll…will be in a million pieces so tiny that they will slip through the smallest crack in the floor…"_

He silently repeated Dai's words.

"The doll contains a soul." He looked to his ceiling remembering the entire incident and how kagome pushed him off her to save it from breaking. It came together now. She was protecting it taking away from the doll meant taking away from the soul. He truly was an idiot. He smiled, then released a chuckle and flopped on his bed. He imbedded his head in his pillow as he made a muffled comment.

"Damn foxes."

* * *

Kagome slowly glanced behind her to see Sesshomaru. His expression cold. She had begun to shiver.

'It's like when I first met him.' He walked to her kneeling form and peered over her shoulder to the small pile of glass then back to her.

"So that is what happened." She stood her expression bland.

"Gomen…I…I dropped you by accident." She felt his hand at her chin as he lifted it so that her eyes could meet hers. Black orbs stared into hers as he spoke.

"Lying gets you no where kagome, I may be contained in a doll but I can still see and hear what goes on around me. There is no need to be sorry. It is not your fault." Her soft voice reached his ears.

"Demo, you were placed in my protection, I couldn't…" she stopped when she felt him embrace her. She flushed. Her eyes widened. She only felt one palm on her back. She pulled back and grabbed for his left hand but stopped in mid motion. Her hand would only pass through him.  
"Sesshomaru…" her voice was quivering.  
"Show me your left hand." She watched as he moved his left arm up to her eye level. She gasped his left hand was gone. She took a step back with her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Sesshomaru noticed this and advanced before she could step back he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her shoulders shutter as she cried.

"Kagome things break, this is no inconvenience." She had sniffled.

"How can you say that? I will fix the doll." His response was only holding on tighter.

"That is not needed."

"If I hadn't of caught you, you probably wouldn't be here. Let me do this Sesshomaru please." There was silence as the soft patter of rain reached both their ears.

"So be it." he gave her a final squeeze before disappearing. Kagome smiled warmly.  
"Arigatou." She picked up the doll and placed him back on the bed. Then retrieved the pieces of his hand and went to her draw and pulled out some crazy glue and a superfine purple pen along with a pair of tweezers. This would take forever.

* * *

Two weeks later

"Kagome?" she turned to Dai. The bags under her eyes made her look older that she apparently was and she was more sluggish.

"Hai?" he was walking kagome home. He noticed that she now had two bandages around each hand but only on her fingers.  
"Daijoubu?" she turned to him.

"I'm fine just tired." He glanced at her hands again and sighed.

"Kagome I need to take the doll." She stopped walking not bothering to look up. He continued.  
"You've been trying to fix his hand haven't you?" this time she looked at him.  
"I'm sorry, I just it's something I have to do."

"I understand but you are wearing yourself out, so I'll take Sesshomaru for a few days." She frowned a bit but nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at her house she silently walked up the stairs and retrieved the doll.

"You're going back to Dai for a while." She smiled at the doll and handed him to Dai. He caught her hand and brung it up to eye level.

"When your hands heal I will bring him back." she nodded and waved as he left back down the shrine stairs.  
"Kagome! The phone." Kagome turned her head and smiled.

"Coming!" she picked up the cordless in the hallway and smiled when she heard the voice of her distant friend.  
_"Kagome! Ohayo, it's been a while I'm in town from over seas! I was wondering if I could stop by for a visit?"_

"Sure Ayumi."

"_Great I'll be there in thirty." _She hung up the phone.

* * *

Dai sat down on his bed and slowly pulled the sleeve of the haori up slightly. His eyes widened. His left hand was nearly complete. It seemed flawless though she had only finished two of his fingers; his thumb and index finger looked as it was never broken, she had gone through the trouble of redrawing his markings on his wrist. The craftsmanship was wonderful. He could see the beginnings of the middle finger. He looked to the doll again and smirked. He felt Sesshomaru's aura it was calm.  
"Sesshomaru you owe her big time." He felt his aura spark slightly with annoyance.

"You're lucky…" the calls from his mother reached his ears.

"Dai! Get ready were going out!" he sighed and stood.  
"Well the rich and famous call milord." He placed the doll on his shelf and walked out his room.

* * *

Ayumi jumped out her car and hugged her friend.

"Kagome it's been a while tell me everything that happened while I was gone!" kagome smiled.

"Well I've been to Kyoto, that's about it but what have you been doing Ayumi? You've been over seas since freshman year in high school right?"

"Yea It's wonderful the people there are really nice and I even been to New York! The buildings really are tall!" kagome smiled.

"Kagome? Daijoubu? You seem down did something happen?" she sighed Ayumi was the one who could read her like a book.

"It's nothing I'm fine." She hid her hands. Ayumi picked her hands up and examined them, she only smiled.

"Over working yourself again?" she pulled her hands back.  
"Ayumi…" she raised her hands.

"Its ok kagome I know you too well." She glanced at her watch.

"Well it's time for me to go, I'll visit again soon."  
"but you've only just arrived." Ayumi frowned.  
"I know, I whish I could stay longer but my mom has the welcoming party." Kagome nodded and hugged her friend.  
"You are welcome to come kagome." she shook her head.  
"Gomen Ayumi I don't want to over party either." Ayumi laughed.

"Ok, Ja ne!" she got into the sleek black car and drove off. Kagome turned and went back in the house. When she got to her room she looked to the spot where Sesshomaru would be seated. She sighed and sat on her bed. She heard something at her window. When she turned her head to look out the window something grabbed her shoulders and she felt hot lips on hers

* * *

I know another cliffy I am truly sorry I have to keep up the suspense in this story the actual chapter was suppose to end when she discovered Sesshomaru's 'ghost' didn't have a left hand(but it was too short and i didn't want to have angry bunnies attack me although i think they will attack me anyway o.O). I will try to update sometime next week. School is almost out!!!! yes only 5 days left!!!! Woooo!!!! **Oh right my mother is making me delete my other stories because she feels that I loose train of thought because I have more than one in progress. Sigh well I won't delete all of them if you guys have a specific story you want me to keep and update please tell me and i will keep that story other than that the rest will be aced. this deletion is only temporary the stories will be back but a little later on. **


	4. Brother

**ok heres is the awaited chap! woo i've decided to stop at page 9. you finially get to see who the mystery kisser is!!! and i tell you now it's not who you suspected! it's quite a laugh! i had a lot of fun writing this chap, kagome takes a break and there are some new clues about Sesshomaru and the lord of souls so read on**

**This chap i would like to dedicate to _That one kid in the basement_ for being an awsome reviewer arigatou! **

**sorry for any spelling mistakes i'm too lazy to look over 9 pages of work V.V;**

Chapter 4 brother

Both owners of the lips ripped away from each other followed by the removal of the hands that were on her shoulders. Kagome then brung a hand down on the side of the person's face earning a loud crack in the air. She raised another hand but it was caught in the larger hands of her occupant. Her eyes were closed and she was thrashing against a well defined chest.

"Geeze kagome it's only me calm down." She immediately stopped upon hearing the kid like yet deep tone. She opened her eyes and her vision was filled with black spiky hair. When she pulled back she gasped. He had Black spiky hair with a black choker around his neck and a black muscle shirt and baggy black jeans. She also noted the grin planted across his face along with her hand print on his left cheek.

"Souta…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, I was suppose to scare you not kiss you like that." He improvised his point by whipping his arm across his mouth. Kagome groaned.

"It's called the front door and the kid games are a little under age don't you think?" he hung his arm over her shoulder.

"It's been four years since I was gone and this is the welcome I receive? How harsh." She shoved him away from her and stood.

"Shut up." Both made their way down stairs to where their mother was and kagome flopped on the couch while Souta attempted another prank. Her mothers scream reached her ears as she sighed. Then another scream of glee was heard. Her mother raced into the living room.

"Kagome! Souta's back!"  
"I know mom." Her mother grabbed her wrist and tugged her off the couch.

"Souta! You must have wonderful stories to tell! Hayaku!" kagome heard her brother's laughter.

"Its ok oka-san I'll tell you in here." Her mother released her and sat on the chair opposite and Souta sat beside kagome. She sighed. Souta left four years ago for college in Hokkaido and only recently graduated. He majored in business and medicines and plans to own his own company. This year Souta is officially 22. He was ranting for about an hour straight when the door bell rang. Souta stood.

"I'll get it."

'Thank god.' Kagome thought.

Souta opened the door revealing Dai and Inuyasha along with Kouga in the back. Souta raised his brow.

"What's this boy scout cookies?" Kouga growled. Souta noticed Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha long time no see. Who are you?" he looked to Dai. Dai walked in front of Inuyasha stopping three feet in front of Souta and held out his hand.

"Dai Suguro, I met kagome when she was in Kyoto." Sota looked at him with harsh hazel eyes. He took the hand offered and shook it.  
"Nice to meet you Suguro, I'm souta kagome's brother." He stood aside and allowed them in.

"Kagome the door!" she peeked from the living room entrance and smiled.  
"Hi Dai!" she noticed Inuyasha and her smile faded.  
"Inuyasha, Kouga." She glanced at her brother and nodded.  
"Thanks, you know mom is getting restless you should continue your epic tale of your years in college before she explodes." He smiled.  
"Will you be going out?" he turned to Dai. He nodded.  
"Don't stay out too long." She sighed.  
"Stop worrying, you remind me of dad." He remained silent then. Their mother's voice rang through the foyer.

"Souta, are you coming back" he sighed. Their mother always loved stories.  
"Coming oka-san." He patted kagome on her shoulder and entered the living room.

Kagome walked along side Dai and Kouga she stayed far from Inuyasha. She turned to Dai.  
"Dai may I ask where we are going?" he looked to Kagome.  
"We aren't going any where special we are heading out as friends." She sighed

'Yea three guys and a girl what kind of outing is that...' she glanced around her and found that they were at the park.

"Ano…" a hand was placed on her wrist and she was being dragged away from Dai and Inuyasha.  
"Hey! Kouga what are you doing?!" she glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened. Dai was waving and Inuyasha had his back turned to her. They had set her up.

"Don't worry kagome you'll have fun I promise." He lead her deeper into the forest and came out in a set of trees and bushes.  
"Kouga…" he hushed her by pulling her along through the bushes and out at a small river. It was beautiful, surrounded by trees on both sides and a path near the river. A dock lead into the deeper part of the river and tied to the dock was a boat big enough for two. She looked at it.

"It's part of the parks main attraction this is how you get in for free." He grinned and led her on the dock towards the boat.

Inuyasha began to walk away when Dai grabbed his shoulder.  
"You haven't gone yet."

"I don't care, exactly how does this help?" a flash of anger washed over Dai. After all that preparation the idiot was still clueless as ever.

"This is to help you, you screwed up with kagome and now you have to fix it."

"Why does that involve you and him?" Dai sighed.  
"Do you want to keep your childhood friendship with her?" there was a breeze that blew between them causing Dai's hair to flow to the right as he looked intently at Inuyasha waiting for an answer. Inuyasha clenched his fist.

Kagome smiled weakly at the water as she placed a hand in its cool waters.

'I wonder how Sesshomaru is fairing.'

"Kagome?" she looked to kouga. He was rather calm despite his nature at school.

"Huh?" he smiled.

"I don't know what going on but I've decided to help, based on what Suguro said Inuyasha's in way over his head with what he's done to you." He moved closer so that he was in front of her only by a few feet.

"I can tell by your sent that you are troubled and by what he told me, Inuyasha is the cause of your uncertainty." He placed a hand on her cheek and brushed it with his thumb.

"I've only known you since middle school but you've known him a lot longer haven't you? I only ask for your friendship kagome nothing else. You should hear his side of the story before you completely shut him out." he smiled a genuine Kouga smile and pulled back. She was stunned no stunned is an understatement she was shocked out her ass. The boat came to a stop by the dock where Dai and Inuyasha were waiting. Some how Kouga made her feel a lot better. She noticed Dai was holding a semi large bag. He smiled brightly. When they reached them Dai grabbed her hand.  
"come." He led her away from Kouga and Inuyasha. She looked down on his hand that was gently wrapped around hers. She blushed only slightly. He led her to a lush garden filled with cherry blossom trees of all sizes and lush green grass. Her eyes widened.  
"This is…" she turned to him and smiled. They were doing all of this so that she would be able to forgive Inuyasha. She watched as he placed a blanket on the grass followed by the bag he was holding. He looked at her and smiled while patting a spot on the blanket. She sat beside him and he turned to him.

"You're doing this for Inuyasha aren't you?" He placed a hand into the bag and pulled out two sodas. He popped the lid and handed her one which she took.  
"You're right; Inuyasha being the demon that he is cannot control the beast that is inside him…" she sighed.  
"I know all of that already, he told me that a long time ago, that's why I got angry in the first place…demo…" her grip on the soda tightened slightly.

"Demo, he shouldn't have acted the way he did." Dai smiled as he sipped at his soda. The breeze brung strands of ruby across his face, he brushed them away with a finger and brung his emerald gaze to her.  
"I'm sure he has a perfect explanation, in the meantime kagome enjoy yourself." She smiled and took a sip of the soda. The rest of the time with Dai seemed to be going well until Dai reached into the bag again and pulled out another bag. He handed it to her.

"What's this?" as she reached for it he grabbed her hand and looked at it intently before smiling.

"Your wounds have healed nicely. Tell me have you seen him?" she shook her head and looked at the bag that was now resting in both of her hands.  
"What's in that bag is to remain in there. You may take it out when you get home." She nodded and placed the bag around her shoulder the bag itself coming to rest on her waist. Dai stood.

"It is time to go." She stood and helped him put the blanket away and they both walked back. They met up with Inuyasha and Kouga at the park entrance. Inuyasha walked up to her with downcast eyes. She looked behind him to Dai and Kouga, both of them nodded.

"So where are we going Inuyasha?" he caught her eyes then.  
"Mikurai." Her eyes widened. That was the most famous restaurant downtown and he was treating her. She nodded and they were off. Dai and Kouga were in their own conversation in the back; Inuyasha was looking everywhere but to her and Kagome sighed.

'He never was one for outings.' They arrived at the restaurant and walked in.

"Ohayo! Irasshai! Please find a seat to your liking and a servant will be with you shortly." Kagome nodded and took a seat near a window and Inuyasha sat across from her. Dai and Kouga sat at the bar like counter.

"Inuyasha…" he looked at her, the face she saw wasn't of him back in her room filled with anger and hate, rather she saw the person she grew up with and smiled.

"Gomen nasai Inuyasha." his eyes widened, he answered her back with a soft whisper.

"Kagome don't apologize to me, nothing was your fault. I just lost control I didn't know about the doll until after the damage was done. Gomen I even caused you to become injured." She looked at her hand. The bandages were removed and flawless skin replaced the scars. She smiled he was worried about her.

'K-kawaii.' Her inner mind squealed.  
"How about something to eat then?" he looked up at her and smiled.

"Don't go wasting my money, like I have any to waste…" the last part was a whisper as the menu was handed back to the servant.

Souta opened the front door and found kagome standing there smiling. He looked behind her to the three males at the top of the shrine stairs. He nodded and moved aside to let her in.

"Well what did you do?" she turned her head towards him as she removed her shoes.  
"We were at the park most of the day then we went to eat, that's all." He nodded.

"Where's mom?" he sighed.

"She went to bed early, there's some dinner in the fridge if you're still hungry." She nodded. She sat on the couch and began flipping through the channels. Souta sat next to her and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Kagome daijoubu?" she looked at him.

"I'm fine Souta…" he sighed.  
"Lying gets you no where kagome." she gasped Sesshomaru had told her the same thing.

"Really! I'm ok! Just tired." He sighed and placed his index finger on her forehead.

"Troublesome girl." He stood and walked out the living room. The lights went dim and flashed before going completely out and coming back on again.  
"Souta, the power surged." She heard him in the front foyer.

"It's alright don't worry about It." he returned with a bag in his hands.

"What is this?" she looked and gasped. She snatched it away.  
"It's mine!" she peered inside and her eyes widened. She turned to her brother.

"What's in it kagome?" his face turning slightly serious when she didn't respond.

"kagome." her eyes caught his.

"Sorry, its girl stuff gotta go see you! Oyasumi" she raced up the stairs and shut her door. Souta waited for a bit and walked up the stairs.

Kagome pulled out the item from the bag and looked at it intently. She smiled.  
"Welcome back Sesshomaru." She looked at his hand and her eyes widened. It was fixed, it was flawless. She looked into the eyes of the doll and smiled.

"So Dai helped out too huh?" she put him in his spot on the dresser and sat on her bed. The lights flickered again but stayed on this time. She sighed. Her room got chilled just as the lights flickered. Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. He seemed more transparent since the last time she saw him. His expression was flat but she could tell he needed to speak about something. When she glanced at his hand she saw that it was there in tacked.  
"Have you found my body?" she shook her head with a no.  
"Time is running out, he will come looking for me." She looked to him. She was able to see her door through his chest.  
"Who?" he looked directly into her eyes.  
"Nagi, the lord of souls." Her eyes widened. (It's pronounced Na-gee like in baby talk goo goo gee ga ya know what I'm talking about)

"Where will you go if your soul is taken?" he was silent for a while.  
"If I remember correctly, I will go to hell and will not be granted a reincarnation unless I can redeem myself and I will not stoop so low." She sighed.

'That attitude.' Her sweat dropped.

Souta stood outside door with his eyes wide. Who the hell was she talking to? The last time he checked he was the only one who knew how to get to her window. He clenched his fist. He listened to what kagome said.  
"Are there any signs?" the unknown voice answered back.

"Signs?"

"Yes to warn us or something that this Nagi is coming." There was silence so quiet that Souta could hear his own heart beat.

"He will give signs though I don't know what kind." Knowing kagome she was probably biting her lower lip in frustration. (Which she was). She answered.  
"Is Nagi a living person?" he heard the person sigh.

"You ask a lot of questions that I don't know the answer to."

"I'm trying to help you Sesshomaru…" he heard her gasp.  
"Nagi will be cloaked as a human, look for black wings, you are a miko am I right?"  
"Hai."

"Then you should be able to see through him." There was silence before he heard her intake of breath. He heard enough he placed his hand on the golden knob of her door and twisted slowly quietly then yanked it open

Kagome was standing in the middle of her room with a flush on her face. Had he done what she though he did? She placed two fingers on her neck and her blush grew. He had trailed his hands down her neck to her collar bone and disappeared with a smirk. She had a problem to solve within herself. Why the hell had she blushed? He was a ghost! Something of illusion brung up by the mind…right? Her eyes widened when her door had been yanked open and her brother was standing there with a rather angry face on.  
"Souta." He walked up to her then looked around her room his eyes landed on her window. It hadn't been touched the shades looked unmoved. He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Who was that?" she looked at him confused.  
"What are you talking about Souta?" he clenched his teeth.

'She's covering for him!'

"Kagome who was in here with you?!" she looked him dead in the eye

"No one." his eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Kagome don't cover for him. Who the fuck was in here?" he took notice of the doll.

"Where'd that come from?" she looked to the doll.  
"Dai let me borrow him; we are researching it a bit."

"Isn't Dai a little old for you?" she blanched.  
"Nani? He's 18 same age as me."

"He's in college right?" she nodded.  
"Then how can he possibly…"  
"Souta…" he stopped when he realized what he was saying.  
"Gomen Kagome…aside from that tell me who has been in here." She was angry. The only person that was in here was Sesshomaru and she wasn't about to tell her brother that she just had a conversation with a ghost.

"Souta no one was here." He sighed. He would let her win this one.

'I'll just watch her closely then.' He sighed.

"Go to sleep." He left and closed her door with a slight slam. She looked to sesshomaru and sighed.

'He wouldn't believe me, sometimes I wonder if he's secretly related to Inuyasha.' she changed and snuggled in her bed. Her night light she had put on flickered then shut off. Startled she went to turn on her light. It didn't turn on. Instead she heard a voice barely above a whisper that echoed in her room.

"_You can't save him…" _It registered to her that this voice was the one flickering with the lights.

"_He can't be redeemed…" _

"_He killed thousands…" _

"_Murdered children…murdered his family…his lover's blood was a fine wine to him…" _she clenched her head. The voice seemed to get louder; it was a voice void of gender, a whisper… her mind playing jokes on her. Her window blew open as harsh winds filled her room.

'My window was locked.' The lights flickered on and off vigorously. The doll rose from its place and floated to the center of the room. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Stop!" her lamp rose from its place and flew directly towards Sesshomaru.

Souta snapped his eyes open after hearing kagome. He raced to her room and tried to open her door. It was locked. He heard a crashing sound come from inside.  
"Kagome! Open the door!" he noted the flicker of the lights coming from the bottom of her door frame.

"Kagome!" he pounded on her door.  
"Souta!" he paused stepped back and kicked the door.

Kagome caught Sesshomaru and allowed the lamp to hit her all of her things were flying about her room.

"_Give me the doll…"_

"No!" her things flew around faster her curtains twisted and twirled.

'Sesshomaru…' she closed her eyes and held on to the doll for dear life as she felt her jewelry box collide with her back.

"Kagome!" she could hear his pounding on her door. There is no use he wouldn't get in. tears slowly trailed down her cheek. The voice surrounded her.

"_Die!" _Her dresser began to move towards her. She screamed.

"Kagome!" Souta kicked one final time and her door broke open. He saw the dresser and ran to her. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Souta standing in front of her holding the dresser back.  
"Kagome move!" she tumbled away as Souta moved to let the dresser collide with the wall. Snickering echoed through out her room.

"_I'll be back for the doll and your life…" _the light flicked one time and stayed on.

Souta walked to kagome and embraced her.  
"Daijoubu kagome?" she only nodded.  
"Would you like to tell me the truth?" she was hesitant but nodded again.

"In the morning, for now you can sleep in my room." They both stood and walked out her destroyed room.

the next day after school

Dai rounded the corner of the school and walked towards kagome's house. She didn't come to school today. He also received a text from her brother stating that he knew everything about Sesshomaru. He wondered how Souta came to know of Sesshomaru. There was only one way he could have known and that was through kagome. Another block and he was going up the shrine steps. He rung the bell and waited. Souta opened the door and allowed him to enter. Dai sat on the couch while Souta sat on the chair opposite.  
"Kagome told me everything about the doll, about you and why she was nearly killed last night." Dai's eyes widened.

"I heard her talking with some one last night and when I went in her room there was no one there, when I asked she said it was no one so I left it at that, later that night I heard her yelling at something, when I went her door was locked more or so like barred shut. When I finally got her door open her dresser was coming at her." Dai's face hardened.  
"Is she ok?" Souta nodded.  
"She only has a few bruises but she's still shaken up, she's in my room sleeping."

"Where is the doll?" Souta was silent.

"You mean Sesshomaru right?" Dai nodded.  
"It's with kagome."

"May I see her room?" Souta stood and they walked to kagome's room. Dai's eyes grew. Souta only sighed.

"She told me something about Nagi and souls it wasn't clear to me." Dai nodded.  
"I'll explain it too you as best I can. Can I see kagome?" Souta led him to his room and opened the door.

"Kagome?" both walked in and stopped at the foot of the bed. She opened her eyes only a fraction.

"Kagome it's Souta how are you feeling?" she smiled weakly.

"I'm still a little tired." He nodded.  
"I'm going out for a while, will you be ok?" she nodded. He turned to Dai and walked pass him.

'Kagome is important to him; he falters when she is like this.' Dai smirked.  
"You are afraid for her am I correct?" Souta suddenly stopped and grabbed Dai by his collar and dragged him off his feet and slammed him into the wall.  
"just because you are kagome's friend doesn't mean you can pry around, keep your distance and know where you stand, you may be powerful but I will find a way to beat you down if you ever come to hurt her, stop acting high and mighty expecting answers and asking questions, cause to me you're still just a kid." He dropped him and walked off. He stopped when he reached the top of the stairs.

"I have a few questions of my own." Dai stood and straightened out his shirt.

"Very well."

'He may be tough on the outside but his one weakness is his protective state over his sister. This might get interesting.' He smirked as he walked silently behind him.

When Souta returned kagome was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea.

"Kagome it's late." She smiled.

"I know but I can't sleep, I wanted to wait for you I thought maybe we could watch some movies." He smiled and nodded.  
"Sure." He sat beside her and sighed.  
"Kagome are you really ok?" she turned to him, she frowned at him.

"Iie, I don't know what to do to help him." The glow from the T.V. shone throughout the room turning it a soft hue of blue. He looked at his sister with a stern face.  
"Kagome I'm going to help you, I'm not going to stand around and do nothing." She nodded. He brung her into a hug.  
"I don't want to see you hurt either."

"Souta, I'm not…"

"Kagome, mom isn't going to be around for ever and when she's gone, all I have left is you." He released her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Souta I'm fine I'm not going to get hurt, please stop worrying over me." Her voice was soft as she continued.  
"Why do think I didn't tell you from the start, I didn't want to put this on you." He sighed then plucked her forehead.  
"You were always like that." She looked confused.  
"Nani?" he chuckled.  
"Go to bed kagome." she smiled and nodded.  
"Arigatou." She whispered as she walked up the stairs. Souta looked up to the ceiling and smiled.

"Oyasumi."

* * *

-Terms:

-Irasshai (Mase) – welcome! (Used by store workers)

-Hayaku- Hurry up

**look NO cliffie! lol i thought i'd give ya'll a break from the cliffs until the next chap!**

**thanks for reading i hopoe you enjoyed the surprise person in this chap, Souta is going to be around from now on and yes i've made him the older sibling simply because there arn't alot of older Souta fics out there and i want to be original so i made him grow up a bit, he still doesn't completely trust Dai yet but he will warm up to him in the future chaps, and as you probaby know Nagi _is_ the lord of Souls and he will make an appearence in the next chap. **

**reviews faster chapter posts! and lots of love cause reviews make me happy! **


	5. Deal

**Well lookie here another chap!!! This one isn't as long as the last chap it's only about 8 pages total. I'm currently in South Carolina now and this computer won't let me look over this chapter v.v I hope there aren't that many spelling mistakes! I'll start the next chap once I get back home! **

Chapter 5 Deal

Kagome sighed as she walked down the sidewalk with Dai, Inuyasha and kouga. It's been a week since the incident at the house. During that time Souta fixed her room but she still opted for another week sleeping in his room. Sesshomaru also appeared every day that week bringing with him new information about Nagi. It seemed to help quite a bit. But what she failed to tell Dai was that there were far more incidents as well. She almost got electrocuted; she was nearly drowned during her bath. She distinctly remembered that something pushed her down the stairs; she would have broken her ankle if it wasn't for Souta catching her. Kagome figured that it was Nagi that wanted her dead so badly only because she holds Sesshomaru in her house. If she was to give the doll to Dai Nagi would only target him. She wouldn't put her friends in danger.

"Kagome?" she looked over to Dai.

"What?" He wasn't smiling like he always was, he wasn't frowning either, in fact his face held no expression which made her slightly wonder why could be on his mind.

"Is it ok if I come over today?" she smiled and nodded.  
"Sure." Kouga growled low then noticed the missing inu.  
"Hey where'd dog breath go?" kagome looked around them and found Inuyasha missing.

"Not sure." Kouga sighed.

"Well then kagome I'm off too." With that he waved and turned the corner. She sighed and walked with Dai the rest of the way to her house. She found Souta outside doing yard work.  
"Souta is mom home?" he nodded.

"She's in the kitchen." He wiped the sweat from his face and looked to Dai who was standing behind kagome only slightly. Kagome walked up to her brother then scrunched her nose.

"You need a shower, and put a shirt on!" souta grinned and wiped the sweat from his forehead and dragged his hand on her cheek. Kagome screeched and jumped back as if poisoned.

"Souta you jerk!" she walked into the house and greeted her mother.

"Kagome welcome home dear." She noticed Dai and smiled.  
"Nice to see you again Dai." He nodded and walked after kagome towards her room.   
"Have you come to take the doll?" Dai blinked twice in confusion.

"No, but I have come concerning you." She sighed and sat at her desk.   
"What are you talking about?" he grabbed the back of her chair and swiveled her around to face him.

"I can tell when there's something wrong, you've failed to tell me something." She sighed and looked over to sesshomaru.

"There have been more attacks towards me." Dai sat on her bed.  
"Gomen Dai but I didn't want to tell you because don't want to put this on you and i know that if I give the doll back he will only target you." Dai sighed.

"Kagome there is no need to worry over me, simple things cannot kill me." She blinked at him then smiled. She glanced to the doll and her smile faded.

'I few don't find his body Nagi will defiantly get more violent.'

"Hey Dai." He was currently lying on his side on her bed with one leg propped up. His hand was holding up his head as he looked through spiked bangs at her. She looked at him and watched as he knocked his claws together creating a small soft click every time they came together.

"It's nothing." Souta chose then to open the door and peer through.   
"Kagome, mom said there's some tea for you and him." He spared a glance at Dai before leaving the room. Kagome sighed and stood.

"I'll be right back." Dai set his eyes on Sesshomaru and sat up right, he felt his aura and watched as a pen from off kagome's desk lifted and began moving over a piece of paper. Dai quickly stood and peered over the desk chair at the paper only to see it blank. A crash was heard downstairs followed by kagome's mother's gasp. Dai quickly rushed downstairs to see Souta helping his sister up from off the floor and directing her back to her room. She spotted Dai and grabbed his wrist and led him back upstairs.  
"What happened?" Kagome closed her door and slid down it landing on the floor with a soft thud. He noted her shirt, which was dyed a light tan color.

"I'm guessing it was Nagi, he decided that I be covered in tea." Dai helped her up.  
"Sesshomaru was here, he wrote something down." She walked to her desk and read what he wrote.

_His aura is close_

"Who's?" Dai stood confused as he felt Sesshomaru's aura again this time it was more pronounced. He saw kagome turn and face her door.

"Sesshomaru who's aura?" she nodded as if the door answered back.  
"I see, so do you want me to go out and search around and see what we could find?" Dai resumed his position on her bed and began fiddling with his nails again while listening to kagome.

"So he's close in this area?" he heard nothing. Kagome gripped the pen she was holding and threw it at the door

"You jerk!" she turned to face Dai with her cheeks flared red. Dai only smiled. She left the room and returned shortly after with a new shirt.

"Dai Sesshomaru said we should look around here for Nagi before he disappears." He nodded and slowly rose off the bed. He stretched and strolled to the door and was about to open it when kagome stopped him.

"When did you do it?" he raised a brow then smiled to himself.

'Cleaver.'

"Yesterday."

"Who?" he opened the door and let her out.  
"I did it." she heard her door close behind her.  
"Did you see the point of three?" he smiled and walked next to her.  
"Not really but I thought what the hell." She sighed.

"And you say you're a lord." They began descending the stairs. Dai moved a strand of hair from his face and placed it behind his ear which was now the home of three medium sized gold earrings near the center.

"Kagome really I'm not that old although I have been around." They arrived at the front door where Souta was putting on his shoes.

"Souta we have some new leads on Nagi, we're going to search around." He nodded. They came to the shrine steps and began walking down them. Dai spoke gently as to not interrupt the musing of the night around them.

"I plan on getting the whole ear done." He felt the tugs of a smirk when she sighed.  
"Souta has four." Kagome reached the second to last step and stopped to look at him.  
"That may be so counting the _one_ he started with. You are demon remember you have ear space to kill." He chuckled.  
"It's only one ear." She glanced around her when they both were on the sidewalk.  
"So which way do we go?" he tapped her shoulder.  
"You're the miko." She shot him a glance and closed her eyes and stretched out her aura deleting all that was demon and human. She opened her eyes.  
"Well?"

"There's an aura that's neither demon or human, it's towards the park." He nodded and they walked at a slightly faster paste to the park. It was oddly quiet at the park and void of any people. Kagome suddenly felt chills and stopped dead in her tracks. The air whipped around her, cradled her in its gusted arms, it felt warm, lucid to any other person but the warmth that she felt was false. Deep under it's seal the gust of wind were chilled as if brung from the northern winds to Tokyo. She unconsciously held her arms. In front of her she saw Dai's fist clench together out of frustration. She analyzed his back then drew her head to the blackened sky. Deep gray clouds covered a full pearl moon making the shadows of the trees grow and shrink with each passing cloud. When her gaze returned to Dai she found him gone. She turned her head to either side nothing. She was alone. The air whipped around her blowing her hair tearing at her shirt. When she looked at the sky she saw something headed for her seeming as though it came from the moon. Her eyes widened when she saw black wings.

Dai looked around him and took in his surroundings. He was in another section of the park. Something had gone wrong. He wasn't with kagome either.

"So this was your plan." The darkness crept upon him when a rather large cloud covered the moon. He figured a mediocre plan would suit Nagi as the first to his appearance. He cursed under his breath and glanced around. His emerald gaze shimmered in the night-light creating an ethereal glow to them. The glow slanted into slits.

"Where are you?" The earrings on his ear shifted as he turned his head. A smirk made it's way to his face making Dai appear evil and sinister.

Kagome watched as the unknown person landed in front of her. Sleek black hair pulled into a low pony tail and coming to rest slightly on the grass behind him swayed slowly in the breeze. The lone strand of black making his bang rested on his collarbone, and fierce slanted teal eyes bore into hers. (For eye reference watch loveless, and pay attention to Soubi's eyes) black wings behind him were placed in a folded state behind him. A chiseled chest was revealed to her as the light from the moon shone. He was only dressed in baggy sweat pants that were black as well. He watched her, teal eyes searching her for any answers, clues, anything. Finally he nodded in approval and spoke.

"I'm Nagi." His voice was velvety smooth and deep almost like Sesshomaru's but with an ominous touch. Everything about this person standing in front of her screamed evil, He held no specific aura, no good or evil look, he was just simply there. To kagome he was dangerously beautiful, the type that played with fire only once in their childhood then set the place ablaze as a teen and smiled as he watch the place burn. Beautiful in a sense that if standing beside Sesshomaru every female in Japan and perhaps the world would die from loss of blood due to nose bleeds. She shifted on her feet and his eyes followed her. He was waiting for a response, from her. There was only one way to get answers from him and flaunting over him in her head wasn't the first step.

"Ano…I'm Kagome." The breeze blew and took with it a black feather; it came to rest at her feet. Her eyes found his again as he spoke.

"Soo desu ka?" she nodded. He held out his hand to his side making kagome flinch slightly.

'Whoa this guy has me on edge.' His hand turn and eerie teal and began to glow into flames. A scythe materialized from the teal flames and his clawed hand wrapped around it. The blade was long and jagged at the top of the blade connecting to the staff was a demons eye engraved in vermilion. The staff itself was black and had tribal lines dancing around its length. When his hand had enclosed around it the tribal markings had shone with teal light. In all, the scythe was something acclaimed to a god's weapon.

"As you know I'm the lord of souls." She could only nod as she asked him a question.

"Are you going to take his soul away?" he looked at her, her eyes had locked with the weapons again and found that the engraved demons eye moved from side to side then stilled. The eye itself was black with a gold iris then it closed. He spoke again catching her attention.

"No." she mentally sighed.

'He's like Sesshomaru, when you ask questions you get an one sided response in less than five words.'

"If I may ask why are you here?" the feather at her feet blew away with the next small push of wind.

"You may, my reasons for being here is for the soul I have failed to catch." The scythe lifted with his hand and was pointed towards her, causing her to gasp.

"You hold that soul, it has been away from its body for 500 years and placed within a doll to hide it. You came across the doll, you held the doll, and you are also human. It's against youkai rule for a human to hold a youkai's soul. You must die in means of treason, to any other demon you are the most vile criminal alive." The blade began to glow lightly with Nagi's growing aura.

"You are wanted in all the five territories and if caught will face severe punishment, I can place you under my protection for a price. If not, every demon will come for your head." She took a step back not believing his words. Dai came through the brush and stopped when the scythe was pointed towards him. It's owner only turning teal eyes to glance at him.

"Nagi she isn't to blame." Nagi's eyes slanted at his words.

"Northern lord, are you an ally to this female?" Dai nodded. Nagi's eyes returned to kagome, the scythe stayed pointed to Dai. She spoke softly.

"What is the price for going under your protection?" a roll of thunder made it's way across the sky.

"You will give me a part of your soul." She bit her lip.

"Will you continue to take parts of it the longer I have his soul?" the flame around the scythe's blade dimmed then went out as it was lowered back to his side.

"No, I will take half of your soul now and when I receive the western lords soul it will be given back, however if you find his body and return his soul you will also receive your soul back. If you fail in any of these I will return for the other half and your soul and will be tried amongst the kami's." She shifted again not liking where this is going. A few feet away Dai were frozen to the spot, he couldn't believe kagome was about to make a deal with the lord of souls. His eyes widened as he listened on.

"What if I don't find his body? What will happen to his soul?"

"The soul will be brung to purgatory and the decision is made as to where it will be placed."

"If I do give you my soul how will I be certain that I'm under your protection?" Nagi raised a delicate brow.

"You may bleed, but you will never die." That was all she needed to hear.

'It's a temporary immortality.'

"How long before you come for his soul?"

"You will be given four months before I return again, it should be all the time you need." She nodded.

"How will I know you won't go back on this?" she saw Nagi's hand tightened around the staff.

"I am a _lord, _we do not deceive." The wind picked up as another rumble of thunder sounded off.

"One more thing, is it also possible that if somehow the soul is destroyed will I be able to give mine in exchange?" she saw Nagi's eyes widen only barely from the original state they were in.

"Yes. I have question's of my own." She shut her mouth and glanced to Dai then back to Nagi.

"Are you willing to die for him?" the question caught her off guard and she had to think on it.

'Has Sesshomaru even done anything worth me risking my life over? Uh no, I do enjoy the company he gives, and I might admit that I am fond of him but is it enough? Would he do the same if he were standing here? But something tells me I should say yes.' She listened to the tug of the little voice in her head.

"Yes." Nagi asked another.

"You are miko, yet you haven't purified the soul." It was more of an explanation of your actions rather than a direct question.

"I don't judge based on race I barely know how to purify I only recently found out about my powers."

"One doesn't need to know they obtain power rather they use it unknowingly."

"Even so I don't think I would be able to do that so easily." Nagi merely nodded.

"I see." Nagi then half way bowed then focused his gaze on her.

"You have my respect as a lord, may I ask of your answer?" Dai's eyes grew wider.

'He just bowed to her, a human just received respect from the most somber lord.' A small droplet of rain made it's way from the heavens and dropped on kagome's shoulder. Kagome nodded to him then bowed her self.

"Lord of souls I ask of your protection." This time Nagi's eyes did widen.

'This human female, never has a human posed questions as hers nor answers, she is willing to die for him, willing to give half her soul for protection from others, she has befriended the northern lord and holds the western lords soul. She also happens to be miko, yet it poses no boundaries for her. Rare indeed. It almost makes me want to reconsider taking her soul.' He then smirked.

'Almost.'

"Very well then." He raised his scythe and unsheathed his wings; he jumped into the air leaving only about four feet of space between the ground and him. Then with a flap of his wings he darted across the gap witch separated them. Kagome was shocked that he could gain speed so fast and watched as the jagged blade turned a hue of teal and began to erupt into teal flames. The demons eye at the top was wide open. Dai couldn't move, he could only stand there and watch. Then he remembered.

'He placed a hex on me. That's why he directed his blade towards me to stop me from interfering.' Dai found his own smirk.

"As cleaver as they come."

Kagome found herself taking a step back when she saw him raise the blade. Nagi brung the blade down at a speed so quick it was nearly invisible to the eye except the that as he brung the blade down diagonally across kagome the path was streaked with teal flames, the only evidence of an actual cut. Her eyes widened as she expected pain but it never came.

'There's no pain?' she saw that he flew back a few feet with an orb with a pinkish tint to it that floated in his palm.

"It is done." He looked at the orb and closed his hand around it and when he opened it a pinkish-jeweled orb rested in his palm. It shimmered with her aura. She widened it looked like a pearl. He then placed it in front of the demon eye engraved in the blade and watched as it opened and the jewel materialized and disappeared into the eye. He turned his attention back to kagome.

"The western lords soul will be contacted and informed of our deal." Kagome nodded. He then took flight and disappeared into the night sky just as the clouds opened up and poured rain. Dai was relieved of the hex and ran to kagome.

"Kagome daijoubu?" he gently shook her as her eyes focused on his.

"It feels weird." He nodded.

"Kagome half a soul, half the power, half the person. You'll find yourself often getting weak doing the jobs you used to." She nodded.

"I want to save him Dai, I feel obligated and I have no intentions of going back on what I've done." He nodded.

"Are you ready?" she nodded and they began walking home.

When kagome arrived at her house she was drenched and cold.

"Kagome? Where have you been it's already midnight." Souta looked at his sister and then to Dai who was standing behind her.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired." She walked up the steps and closed her room door. Souta turned angry eyes to Dai.

"Souta there's something serious I whish to speak to you about." Souta tensed then lead him to the living room.

Kagome changed and flopped on her bed when Sesshomaru appeared black orbs were hardened and seemed to be set ablaze and swirled like a black hole. He walked to the edge to where kagome was lying and knelt down to meet her gaze.

"Gomen Sesshomaru I wanted to do it. I never once thought about your views on it." His eyes never faltered.

"So it is true, you gave half a soul to be under his protection." She nodded.

"I have four months to find your body, by then we should have found it and I will have my soul back." He only responded by placing a hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

"You have made the right decision, Nagi told me of the game he played on you to try and get you to reconsider to see if your soul was rotted in some way." Her eyes closed as sleep was beginning to take over.

"It's hard for a human to surprise him, and impossible for one to gain his trust and respect. You have done both you are truly amazing." He felt her cheek tug with a soft smile. Her eyes were still closed as his thumb was still rubbing her cheek.

"Its hard to get a compliment out of you Sesshomaru." He felt a tug of his own.

"For you kagome it's not as hard as it seems." He whispered to her as his hand disappeared as he returned to the doll.

Dai stumbled as Souta's fist connected with his stomach.

"Are you fucking mad?! How could you let her willingly give half her soul!" he drew back for another punch but his hand was caught in Dai's and he flew back into the wall.

"I couldn't move what was I suppose to do?" he yelled.

"You're a fucking lord!" Dai stopped. His eyes were wide with shock.

"You have the same status as the other guy yet you stood there! You fucking stood there!" Souta clenched his fist together. Dai saw the corners of his vision begin to go red. Souta punched him again and again until they were on the floor with Souta on top pounding at his face. Dai then growled a low feral growl and threw Souta off.

"If I could have done something I would have!" he barked out. He needed to calm down. He was ashamed that he would let kagome take the deal knowing the consequences and limitations. He said he would protect her yet he slipped from his grasp at the wrong time. When Souta regained his footing he met Dai's crimson eyes. Even more anger flowed through him.

"You were suppose to protect her." He hissed.

"I already didn't like you but…" he saw Dai back up some when he slanted his eyes to dangerous slits.

'He isn't demon but I sense something else.'

"Don't make me kill you." His voice was low and calm despite what it was before. Dai's eyes reverted back and he slowly backed up, he took another glance at Souta before leaving the house.

One week later

Kagome was sitting at her desk jotting down some notes when Inuyasha tugged at her shirt.

"Nani?" she whispered trying not to gain attention.

"Are you ok?" she nodded and began to write again. Two days after she gave Nagi her half she told Inuyasha and Kouga. She already knew that Dai told Souta, judging by the looks of the living room and dry blood marks on the wall and floor she could only come to the conclusion that he didn't take it so well. Despite everyone's assumptions she adapted well. The teacher stopped writing and walked to the door where it slid open. Kagome watched as a male walked in the class with pitch-black hair that dusted the floor and teal eyes, which landed on her.

"Ohayo I'm Nagi." Her eyes widened as well as Inuyasha's and kouga's.

"Nagi just transferred from overseas please show him kindness and respect." The teacher then directed him to the seat next to Inuyasha and resumed jotting notes down. Kagome watched as his gaze never left hers. Only when he sat did he choose to speak.

"Ohayo kagome." She only nodded.

"If you're wondering my reasons for being so bold is that I've decided to watch you, your actions last week were quite surprising and you've caught the eye of many kami's." she noted the white button down shirt he was wearing was open a few buttons and around his neck was the jewel.

"You're wearing it in broad daylight?!" she nearly yelled.

"Do not fret kagome, all is well." She sighed and placed her head on her desk.

'Does any one else wants to join kagome's band wagon of lords and demons?' she smiled a stretched irritated smile as the air darkened around her and the lines of depression settled she looked to the three with and eerie look. (Sorry I just finished watching ouran and I just can't help but to put a tamaki depression moment in there! O.o)

'This is not my day.' Inuyasha's sweat dropped as he inched away from her. Kouga did the same.

"You might want to leave her be for a while kagome can be quite the character when she's mad." Kouga nodded and returned to his seat. Meanwhile Nagi looked at her with a smirk.

'In truth kagome I've made a deal of my own.'

After class was over they met up with Dai who sported some ugly gashes to his face, when he noticed Nagi he nearly went crazy so instead the lord of souls simply walked off and waved. Dai's clenched fist began to drip blood and caused kagome concern but he turned from her. Kouga and Inuyasha both looked angered but passed it off as they lead her towards her home. Though kagome looked over her shoulder once and Dai was no longer there.

No cliffy this time! Aren't you happy well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chap! Please review!!!!

**Push this button! **

**\//**


	6. OtouSan

ok sorry for the long wait, heres chap six i didn't bother looking over it cause it's long and i am tired although it's 9:52 i wont kill myself with trying to stay up. (some teenager you are) hehe well somethings about this chap...

you learn a little more about Nagi but **not** about his deal with her it's his history well some of it and if you figure out what he did you get a treat!

you'll meet her father(well somewhat) and his story

she finds out more about sesshomaru's past (his body)

find out who the mystery person is in the diary entrys (treat awarded as well)

sango and miroku!!!!!!

**_'...' diary entry at the end_**

_'...' flashbacks, other documents, thoughts _

total pages in chap 11 and 1/2

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6 Otou-San

Kagome glanced out her window and watched as the people walked back and forth throughout the shrine. During the rainy season a lot of people would come and pray for their loved ones. She wondered why Dai would just leave like that but she hadn't seen him since that day after school. She had gone back to the library and found some more books. She had found one on him and almost screamed with joy. She watched as her mother swept the shrine floor and wave to the people coming in. in honesty she was supposed to be doing that but she had told her mother she was busy studying. She turned back to the book and read on.

_'During the Sengoku Jadai the current ruler of the western lands, lord Sesshomaru was despised by many, among them would be humans and lesser demons. The monks of a small village that rested in his lands rebelled with plans on purifying him. When the monks found out that the lord wasn't surrendering himself over they killed the companion of which he traveled with, the rumors about these two probably fueled the monks anger… _

Kagome sighed she knew that already more or so like seen it. The book she had found on him was small. She sighed and finished the book off. They left out all the important parts, the book failed to mention Nagi. The other books she checked out didn't mention Nagi's deal either. She sighed. She flopped on her bed and looked to the ceiling. She would need to find more information about where they placed his body. Aside from the sesshomaru problem she had yet another. Why had Nagi shown up the way he did at school. It's bad enough that he has part of her soul hanging around his neck; he just had to enroll in school to keep an eye on her for the kami's.

'And now with this…' she glanced at the teal colored diamond in the shape of a butterfly that now sat on her dresser, She sighed and remembered their conversation two days ago.

"_Nagi why are you here? And further more why are you taking the appearance of a high school student?" He didn't answer for a while as kagome was just about to forget about it he spoke. _

"_The kami's wanted me to keep an eye on you." _

"_Nani?! Why?" he turned teal eyes on her. _

"_Why you say?" he smirked. _

"_Because kagome, the kami's have taken part of my soul and given it to you just in case I decide to rebel and destroy your soul and steal the western lords soul." She stopped and glanced around to see if any one was listening since the others were still a ways back giving them room to talk she then blew a gasket.  
"WHAT?!!!" she clenched her fist. _

"_As if I didn't have enough problems. Oh sure we'll give you the lord of SOULS soul! Make sure you take care of it! Urg! What next???" Nagi only looked at her as if she was retarded. _

"_So what does it look like?" _

"_It should be somewhere in your house, they only told me of this recently." Kagome groaned. _

"_So they took your soul without you knowing?" he nodded. _

"_What were you doing when this took place?" he answered her question in five words.  
"I was reaping a soul." Kagome balanced for a minute. _

"_Reaping a soul?? You mean taking a persons soul and sending it to the right place?" he nodded. _

"_And you didn't notice?" he remained silent. She took that as a yes._

"_How could you not have noticed?! Geeze I noticed with the way you took mine!" she sighed and gave up after not receiving an answer for the second time. Kagome walked on. When she got home that evening she found something shining on her bed._

Kagome stood from her bed and walked over to her dresser. She glanced over to sesshomaru then back to the butterfly and sighed. She needed answers. She walked over to her desk and turned her computer on the blue light from the screen illuminated the room in a soft hue of blue that melded into the red and oranges of the sunset. Kagome had only been on the computer for an hour before she found something on him. It was a document from an historian's journal that was documented ten years ago.

'I traveled around for some time searching for some answers on the demon lord and where his body was laid to rest, there were plenty of rumors that the great TaiYoukai was struck down, however that doesn't seem to match up. The rumor that I have been pursuing is the one of which after slaughtering the monks the only one that remained cast his soul away and his body was to be sealed. I have come to the shrine of the high monks to see if they know any thing about where they might have placed his body…

The monks have failed to tell me any specific details concerning the demon but they have told me that his body lay sealed in a remote shrine; they also told me that the shrine was protected and handed over to the care of priestesses, this probably the reason they don't know much about his body's whereabouts.'

Kagome stopped reading and just stared at the screen.

"Priestesses…" her eyes widened. A chill swept through the room and she swiveled her chair to turn and face Sesshomaru. He had been looking out the window then his eye caught the diamond on her dresser and he strolled over and picked it up, it glinted with the suns rays and turned the clear diamond red then orange as he turned it to examine it.

"Sesshomaru I found something interesting, I think I know where your body is, i looked it up, your body was handed over to priestesses, if that's the case then I have to look up my own family history to see if your body was placed in the protection of the Higurashi's." he nodded as if he wasn't listening then turned to face her.

"This is his soul isn't it? That means that the kami's still do not trust him." She was confused for a minute then nodded.

"What do you mean the kami's don't trust him? Has he done something wrong?" Sesshomaru nodded and turned black orbs on her. He looked as though he didn't want to tell her.

"If your not suppose to tell then don't." she sighed and turned back to the computer. She felt his hand on the back of the chair and turned it.

"Do not turn away from me, I will tell you." She nodded and watched as he sat on her bed.

"Am I not supposed to know?" he looked at her then took a glance at the doll and nodded.  
"As you know he is the lord of souls, however he wasn't always like that he was a ruthless assassin killing only high ranking demons."

"Did he come after you?" he nodded and turned his attention out the window and allowed the sun's rays warm him.

"He did, however he stopped upon hearing that a god was searching for him. He went after the god and killed him." Kagome's eyes widened.

"He killed a god?!" sesshomaru nodded.

"They were enraged, they sent armies and found that he killed them, the gods realized Nagi was nearly invincible, his power coming to limit and nearly surpass my own. They had no choice but to confront him themselves. They face only one other casualty but managed to sustain him. They placed him with a deal. He become their servant or die in the hands of the death god." Kagome nodded.

"I'm guessing he took the role of servant." He nodded and gave his full attention to her.

"He was to reap the souls of those he killed and so on. The kami's kept a close eye on him from then on. However there was another incident with Nagi, he killed another god for reasons unknown. They sent him to the death god. He remained there to be tortured for eternity. Somehow Nagi escaped. Three years later the kami's found out. Nagi remained reaping souls and kept a clean record of sorts. Over the course of the years only a handful of the kami's began to trust him." Kagome took a minute to sink in all of the information. Her room had gotten dark with the setting of the sun. She flipped on her desk light.

"So he killed a total of three gods, if he kept his record clean after he escaped that means that something must have happened during those years he was with the death god and between the time he killed the second god. Hey, were any of the gods female?" Sesshomaru looked at her confused and nodded.

"Three gods are female." She nodded.  
"I have another question Sesshomaru." He nodded.

"How is it that you know so much about this? And Nagi?" she heard him sigh.

"A lord is required to know about the gods." She nodded and waited, she saw it in his eyes they said there was something else, and in a minute they flashed back to hard swirls of black orbs.  
"I'm afraid I cannot tell you." He saw her eyes widen then she nodded.

"I see. Well then do you know anything else?" she saw him stand and walk over to her. He stopped when he was five feet from her.

"That is all for now. You should rest." She shook her head.  
"I'm not tired and it's still early." That's when she remembered.

"I have something to do." He nodded and slowly disappeared.

Dai walked along the sidewalk of downtown Tokyo and sighed he hadn't spoken to kagome since that day and he wondered what she was up to. He would often look to the neon lights that lit the sky.

'If only we were back to then I would be up there with the stars.' He smiled. The bright lights of the headlights to the cars that would zoom by constantly reminded him that the world has moved on, the humans were slowly repopulating again. He walked until he was standing outside of the school. He sighed and began walking to kagome's house to apologize. He spotted her at the bottom of the shrine stairs as he was about to signal to her she got into a cab.

'Where is she going?' he followed until the cab turned and headed into the hills. He smirked and formed his demon cloud and took to the sky.

"I got to fly after all." He chuckled and followed by air until he realized where he was going. He landed and watched as she thanked the driver and walk in.

The metal creaked as she pulled the doors open. She was never here at dark and she always came with her mother. She walked on the narrow path that winded around the many stones that stuck from the ground. The wind seemed to howl as it blew around her; the dead trees stretched their limbs out at her as she walked deeper. She crossed a small bridge the water beneath it was jet black and flowed under the bridge like silk. She sighed with relief when she caught the site of the cherry blossom tree that swayed gently in the wind.

'The hard part is over.' She smiled and patted the bark of the large tree and bowed before continuing on. She was almost there she glanced around for the fork in the road and smiled when she found it a ways in front of her. She glanced around her.

'As if somebody would be here at this hour.' She moved the branches out of the way and picked a rose before finding another path and walking down it. It only took her ten minutes to come out at a beautiful vista. The grass was a shade of deep green and there were paper lamps hanging from the trees lit and swaying slightly with the branches. She walked foreword and noticed there were more fish in the coy pond and the candles were lit. She stood before the large stone and kneeled on the bamboo mat in front of the stone. She closed her hands together and lowered her head as she prayed.

Dai came from the small path kagome had took and stopped. He had figured that she had made the path considering her sent coated the trees and grass. He looked at her then to the tombstone she was kneeling in front of.

'Here lies Taru Higurashi loving husband and father.'

"Her father." He quieted when he heard her speak.

"otou-san…Gomen nasai I nearly forgot it was today." She chuckled slightly and held back a sniffle.

"How could I have forgotten so recklessly, mama and souta already have been here, If you can hear me please give me strength. For all that's happened I hope I can make it through, I don't know if I'm strong enough any more. Lately I've been feeling weaker and weaker; I don't want my friends to know they'll worry about me. So you see Otou-san that's why I can't give up, cause I have so many by my side." By now the tears were cascading softly down her cheeks. She stood and placed the rose atop his tombstone. Her hand remained on the cold concrete.

"It's like you're here but I just can't see you." She sadly smiled and nodded.  
"I did say I'd be strong ne?" she shook her head and willed the tears away.

"But it's hard without you too." As Dai was about to walk out he saw her turn her head. She was staring into the sky, hair swaying gently in the breeze and eyes as dark and sad as the dark sky itself. She then smiled to the sky and turned to walk off. Dai wanted to race after her but second thought it and turned away.

Kagome slowly opened the door and found Souta standing in the foyer with a frown on his features.

"Nani?" he crossed his arms across his chest and sighed.

"Mom was worried about you earlier; she wondered you must have been studying hard because you didn't hear us calling you. We went on without you. I'm sure you went, we left the lights on for you." she nodded then frowned herself.

"I'm sorry it almost slipped my mind, I didn't think that would happen, when I remembered I left." She looked up at her brother and walked up and gently embraced him.

"Kagome?" she only tightened her hold.

"Thanks for leaving the lights on, it was the first time I've been there alone at night." He placed a hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair.

"Souta?"

"Hai?"

"I'll work hard, I won't trouble you, instead I'll try and protect you, so don't worry." His eyes widened at what he heard. The hand that was ruffling her hair stopped in motion to lie still atop her head. Was this really his sister? The kagome he knew would never give up, it sounded as though she was leaving and seemingly never returning. With that thought he closed his eyes and gently embraced his sister back. And that's how Nao found them; she silently placed a hand over her mouth to hold back the gasp that was sure to escape from her. The sibling affection wasn't what caught her attention; instead it was the lone tear that trickled down her elder son's cheek.

Nagi flew over the buildings going higher and higher into the dark night air. The city below becoming smaller and smaller with every foot he climbed. The air was cool and crisp to his heated face. The darkness of the night surrounded him in its deep blue hue, the stars so close he could pluck one from its place. He stopped then only when he felt the strain to his wings. He floated in the sky looking serene with the emptiness around him, his hair wasn't in the usual slick pony tail, rather, it was loose and looked wild dancing around him in the air, it was wet from the shower he had taken no longer than ten minutes ago, now was arid thanks to the night air and floated behind him like a sea of black that leaked from an over tipped ink bottle. His teal eyes were slanted dangerously into slits as they glanced back and forth scanning the sky, it happened again the searing pain that invoked him the mark that bound him to them. The wind blew creating a howl and the clouds began to cover the sparkling stars. His clawed hand came to rest on the said mark that marred his defined chest in a crimson twirl of tribal art. It would rain tonight, he didn't care he needed it. Rolls of thunder echoed in the night as the stars disappeared under the soft downy grey clouds. He looked up into the sky as the first rain drops greeted his heated face and cooled him. More of them came slowly at first then getting only slightly bigger. The sound of the rain was the only thing he allowed himself to hear as he focused on the throbbing in his chest. His lids slowly shut as he took a breath and the pain, throbbing, and clamminess of his skin was gone when he opened his eyes. The crimson trails that once danced across his chest were gone. The pattering of the rain got harder as the sky lit in a beautiful white before dieing out and replaced by rumbles of thunder. With a flap of his black wings he flew off. The breeze hit against his face like a sharp slap and the rain cut at his slightly reddened cheeks. Decreasing altitude he was able to see the city sky line once again. He tilted a bit and went left picking up speed as he turned. He kept his focus ahead searching for his destination, another flash of light, the bolt coming close to him cracked and a rather large boom followed. He needed a place to land he searched the roof tops and decided on one of which he could jump down to the street with ease. What he didn't notice was the girl that was standing on the ledge of the building twirling her umbrella, he landed and when she turned her eyes widened. Nagi noticed her then and folded his wings behind his back, turned and walked to the other side he hopped on the ledge and as he was about to jump down he heard her voice.

"Matte…" he turned his head just as a flash of light lit the skies once again. Her eyes widened when her deep brown ones caught his teal gaze. He jumped and as he descended black feathers flew around him as the wings were sealed away from human sight. He placed his hands in his pockets; he had made the decision to look back to the top of the building but walked on into the waiting crowds of downtown Tokyo instead.

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. The rays of the sun beamed in her eyes she turned rapidly to preserve the little sleep in her system. She brought the covers up over her head and snuggled deeper into the pillows. The sound of some ones sweet voice entered her mind. She knew right off the back that it wasn't her mother; this voice belonged to that of a male it was deep and silky as its tone grew louder. It wasn't Souta his voice didn't take on the same silk flow as this one did, she knew then that it was Sesshomaru. She willed her eyes open and was met with a golden gaze. Her eyes widened as she realized his eyes shouldn't be that color, she threw the covers off her and jerked her frame into a sitting position, then when realization hit she frowned and pouted a bit. It was the sun's rays which turned his black orbs a shade of gold.

"kagome." she caught his eyes and yarned.

"What time is it? What happened?" he faintly smiled and sat beside her. Kagome looked down to his hand and saw that his hand was transparent enough to see her pink sheets through them. She needed to find his body before he fades away and he wouldn't be around any more was she willing to just let him vanish? She gave half her soul for this person. So she had to care about him in some way. But why? Why had he allowed himself to be seen by only her? Why had she accepted seeing his apparition almost everyday and not mind the chills and shivers? She hadn't cared for a person this much ever. She heard his voice again, it sounded distant. She closed her eyes then opened them clearing away her inner turmoil.

"Gomen I didn't hear you." he gave her one of his irritated looks.

"I asked where did you go." She smiled weakly.

"I…I went to see my father." He gave her his attention.

"Where does he live?" she shook her head.

"Gomen, he died when I was younger. Today is the day he died." he placed a hand on hers. When she looked in his eyes she saw that he wanted her to continue.

"I was in the car with him, we were going to see my grandfather he had been really sick and mom was piled high in paper work, so she couldn't take me. We had only been in the car for fifteen minutes when a truck ran a red light and slammed into our car." She felt Sesshomaru's hand tighten around hers. She fought the tears and continued.

"The truck had hit on the drivers side, my father was trapped in the car and the gas was leaking, I had been injured too I think I had broken a few ribs, my collar bone, and my wrist, I remember the pain when I was trying to pry the door open. When I gave up and turned to my father I saw that he was smiling at me." She chuckled a bit as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I asked him if the kami's were mad at us, and all through the background I could hear the sirens and people yelling and shouting. The car had already begun to burn soon after it caught fire. My father told me the kami's weren't mad. Then he also said he didn't want me to die either. I could tell he was in a lot of pain, he told me to never give up and that he loves me. Then there was the sound of metal being ripped and torn apart. They had managed to get my door off. I remember the look on his face as they pulled me from the car, I could see his eyes close as I got further away from the accident, then I saw the car explode and I screamed."

The next thing she knew she was in a warm embrace. Her heart was thudding out of control. How can he be hugging her if he was a ghost? Why hadn't she gone through him? Her hands were on his chest and they fisted in the white haori type shirt he wore. She didn't care at the moment; her mind had long since destroyed the thin line between her dreams and reality when she had met him. All she could do was cry. It was the second time she had cried that day and somewhere deep inside her she cursed him; she cursed the man that had left her that day in the driver seat of the car, kagome only realized at that moment in Sesshomaru's semi transparent arms that she despised her father.

Kagome was walking to school when she passed by a girl who seemed to be lost. She stopped and tapped her shoulder.

"Ano…are you lost?" the girl turned around and smiled. Kagome saw that she had long brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and beautiful medium brown eyes. She had a warm happy smile. This girl radiated happiness. Kagome was envious of her for only a split moment.

"Yes, I am Gomen, do you know where Okari high school is?" kagome nodded.

"Yea I'm headed that way." She nodded and they began walking.

"I'm Sango." She smiled at kagome.

"Kagome, nice to meet you." they were walking along the sidewalk completely quiet until she saw that sango was no longer walking by her side. She stopped and looked behind her and saw that Sango was staring pass her to a person farther down the walk.

"Sango?" the said woman gasped and ran up to kagome but stayed behind her. As kagome was about to protest Sango pointed to the person. Kagome looked and found that Dai had been standing in front of her. She smiled.

"Dai! Ohayo, are you feeling ok?" Dai nodded and smiled.

"I'm just fine kagome, have you seen your brother around?" she shook her head.  
"Souta left before I did, so I don't know where he went." Dai nodded. They all walked together towards the school and when they reached the front gates kagome turned to Sango.

"The front office is straight ahead. Don't worry you won't get lost." Sango nodded and watch as two more males approached her. Her eyes widened when kagome only walked on. She could hear them arguing.  
"Kagome! Matte, don't leave me with dog breath!" Sango had to wonder what in the world did she have to do to get friends like those.

Kagome sat at her seat by the window and stared out it, without noticing she drowned out the people around and tried to focus on where sesshomaru's body might be, she would have to do more research later tonight. She didn't hear the seat be pulled from the desk to her right nor did she hear the person beside her whisper her name. She slowly turned her head half expecting it to be Inuyasha. Her widened when she saw the girl from before.

"Sango?" the girl smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yup! I got this class with you!"  
"that's great too bad it's the last class of the day though." She saw sango shrug.  
"Don't worry about that, I see you during class change we'll have time to talk then." Kagome nodded. By the end of class she had found out that Sango had a younger brother, she had a boyfriend who was suppose to be transferring today and came from a long line of demon slayers. She had become good friends with her and kagome figured they would be friends for a long while. She was walking Sango home since she lived closer to the school when Nagi walked up to her. He only glared daggers at her before looking over to sango who gasped and then back to her, he handed her something and walked away.

"Kagome, who was that?" kagome placed the paper into her pocket.

"A friend of mine." She left it at that and kept walking. Sango's house was rather large and kagome saw another smaller building in the far back of it. Sango stopped just outside the gates and turned to kagome.

"Thanks for walking with me; I hope to meet the rest of your friends soon." Kagome nodded and turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow!" kagome smiled and waved.

"Ja ne." her voice somewhat depressing, Sango though over looked it as she waved and walked through the gates. Passing by a few people kagome took the note from her pocket and read it.

'Shrine?' she glared at the paper, his writing looked similar to that of broken script and a kids writing. Had he been helping her look for sesshomaru's body? She stopped and folded the paper and placed it back in her pocket. A hand to her shoulder made her inclined to turn her head but the voice behind her kept her head forward.

"Do not draw attention." Her fear spiked and she looked around her with her eyes.

"Who are you?" she heard a sigh from behind her. It sounded almost happy.

"I am here to ease the hearts and souls of women." Time went by and kagome's mind clicked when she felt his hand on her butt. Anger radiated off her and she turned forcefully around to face this person.

"Do I look that easy to you?! You pervert!" she slapped him and a resounding crack echoed on the streets and people stopped to look. The person of whom she smacked was male and had short bluish black hair tied into a short low ponytail that just barely grazed his neck. His eyes were blue and glittered with mischief and a glowing red hand print on the side of his face.

"My dear lady such violence-" her voice got louder with her rising anger.

"Jerk! Who do you think you are?! Trying to sweet talk me! You've got some nerve." A small crowd had formed around them. The man in front of her held his hands up as if he'd been cornered with a gun.

Kouga had been walking along the opposite side of the street when he spotted the small crowd. He figured a fight when he heard loud voices. He crossed the street and pushed his way through and found a fuming kagome with cheeks flared and another person with hands up.

"Kagome?" she turned her head with a shocked expression.

"Kouga!" her voiced sounded relieved. He cocked his head towards the person across from her.

"What's going on?" kagome directed her attention to the person now scratching his head. The crowd had left half expecting a fight.

"This jerk just-" the said jerk found his voice and cut her off.

"Was only looking for a friend's house." Kouga looked to kagome and she held a fire in her eyes that told him otherwise.

"I don't know what you did but it will do you well to move it." kouga serious voice snapped kagome and the person out of their demeanors and focused attention to him. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Who are you looking for?" the person smiled.

"I'm looking for a Miss Sango." Kagome's eyes widened which caused kouga confusion.

"Know him?" she shook her head.

"But I know Sango."

They stopped in front of Sango's house and miroku bowed and thanked them.

"Arigatou Kagome and sorry for earlier." She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you Miroku just stop groping women and were even." He nodded and pushed the gates open. Kagome and kouga walked down the neon lit sidewalk towards her house.

"Kagome?" his voice was soft and mixed with longing.

"Nani?" he looked to the sky eyes perfectly fixed on the crescent moon.

"I'll be leaving Tokyo for a while, I'm not sure of when I'll return." She looked at him then.

"Leaving? For where?" the rounded the corner and came to the shrine steps. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hokkaido, most of the family business is there and since I'm the only one left I have to go and take over." She lowered her head. Kouga saw this and tilted her head to meet his eyes with his hand.

"Don't be sad it's unfitting for you, I will be back but for now you'll have to go on without me." He released her chin and smiled his iced orbs flickered with happiness and he turned to leave. Kagome was going to yell after him, going to tell him she needed him to stay and help her through this, yet she stood there and watched him go, already knowing the answer.

'_There's no need for me to stay, there are more than enough people here to keep you happy, one less doesn't make a difference.' _

"Yes it does." She said and his shadow rounded the corner.

Kagome sat there with the screen of the computer lit and glowing. She had taken to her room after kouga left and told Souta and her mom she was retiring early. She was looking for a shrine, more specifically a shrine her ancestors used. Maybe just maybe the monks entrusted his body to her branch of miko. Souta had come to check on her. She glanced to the plate of food that was near her key board and smiled. It had been untouched for most of an hour. She reached her hand from the mouse and grabbed a pickle and popped it in her mouth her eyes never once leaving the monitor. In two hours the plate was empty and her eyes scanned the screen. She had found something.

_**'The demon lords body had been entrusted to us for protection the monks that brung him here however left as quickly as they came. Along with two others we put a protection spell his body and a charm for his soul with high hopes of his wandering spirits return.'**_

She read on and also found she was reading a diary from her ancestor that had been found and placed on this site for history in Japan for archeology majors. (A private site she might add.) Souta wasn't good at just picking locks and jumping through her window from a branch three feet away.

'_**We kept his body cleansed of evil and killed the many demons that tried to overcome his body. I was 17 at the time I saw his wandering soul walking through the brush, his skin was pale and transparent. As I ran out to catch his soul it glanced my way and disappeared, not too long after our village was attacked. Three years later I visited his body in a shrine behind the village for both our protection. I was to set out that day and search for a inu Hanyou and to protect a jewel, I left only after sealing the shrine from people and demons, the swords of which he came with were separated and sent to opposite side of the region. I never turned to look back instead I hauled my quiver of arrows over my shoulder and tightened my hold tightened my hold of the bow and walked off. Still with hopes that the soul I saw three years ago would return to his body.'**_

Kagome sat there mouth gaping the cordless phone she had brung to her room went off and she nearly screamed, holding a hand over her heart she walked over to the phone and turned the ringer off. She grabbed the doll from its place and gave it a gentile squeeze before walking to her computer and turning it and the light off. She sat on her bed and listened to what was happening around her. Downstairs she heard the T.V and could hear the faint voices from it. She heard the creaking in the walls as the wood cracked. She closed her eyes and began stroking the dolls downy soft hair as she lay on her bed.

'If I find out who she was and what shrine she sealed you in I might be able to find your body.' The darkness welcomed her to their depths as she felt the calmness of sleep.

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the room and looked to the girl sleeping soundly in front of him. He took note of the doll in her hands and her slight shivers and walked over to her. Ever since what had happened earlier his mind was reeling. She hadn't gone through him. _She hadn't gone through him!_ Just what in the hell was going on? He was so sure he wouldn't feel her, touch her, yet he felt her heart beat, felt the way her breast came to rest on his chest, he felt her tears, and sensed her sadness. He traced a finger over face moving the stray hair from her face. He took a glance at her parted lips and he seemed to be fixed by them. They were pink and full and called to him, they told him to taste them, tease them with his fangs, suck them… embrace them with his own. He unconsciously leaned further to her. A hand came to rest on her cheek and she stirred instead of moving away from him she leaned into his hand. He was so close he could feel her breath against his own lips which were quivering. His nose nearly touching hers he tilted his head only slightly causing strands of silver locks to pour over his shoulders, and just as his lips touched hers the room to her door opened.

* * *

haha! cliffy!!! mwahahahahahah!!!! yes i've written a longer than normal chapter and guess what you guys get to review!!

don't forget! you get a chap dedicated to you if you guess who the person writing the diary is..

and you get a complimentary one shot from me if you can guess what happened to Nagi in his past and make it detailed and give evidence to support your answer you won't get the one shot if it's two words/ the one shot will be written after the story is done.

review!

\//


	7. Memories

hey guys guess what it's a chapter!!! yes we've done some extreme searching and found a temporary CPU in our storage closet!!! this one isn't hacked...but the pop ups are killing me!!! urg!!! since everybody got the diary entry right the prize wont be awarded to anyone! thank you all!

**there is a lot of kagome sesshomaru interaction in this chap**! i think i'll start bringing them together more and more. it's short only about 8 pages cause the computer freezes as well(it froze just now) the next chap will be longer i promise i'll go back to my norm 11 once we get our new CPU.

**WARNING!! THIS CHAP WENT AROUND THE WORLD EXTREME CONFUSION AND SPELLING ERRORS AHEAD!! **

**\//**

Chapter 7 Memories

"Kagome?" her brother peered into her room through a cracked door. Her room was dark he stepped in and stopped. He could feel the chill in the air. Guided by the light in the hallway he approached his sister and gently pulled her blanket coming to cover her shoulders. He eyed the doll wrapped in her embrace and backed away from the bed. He took one final look at her and closed the door. Sesshomaru inwardly growled. That damn nigen had to come in at the wrong time. He looked at kagome and his hand unconsciously rose to his lips and a smile tugged at the corners. Even if it was mere seconds he relished it, he held tight to those moments when his lips had tasted hers, their warmth had sent radiations of heat through his hollow being. He stood there a bit longer eyeing the girl, he had wondered himself why had he chosen her? If it had been any other female that he chose to show himself to would they have went as far as she? Would they give their soul for him? His guess was that they would probably high tail it and leave him for a doomed destiny. But it was something that had drawn him to her on that day. She had been sitting on that bench looking distant her aura was calming to his, her eyes were somewhat glossed while she was deep in thought. He thought why not give her a try? Every other would just run and scream yelling at others that they had seen a ghost. When he appeared to her though he had saw how her eyes had widened and when he vanished out from her sight how she acted and he could have laughed at her confusion. Yet she didn't complain to the woman that offered her assistance, Instead she walked on until she found the doll. That's when he knew she was the one; she would be the only one that could free him. Just what exactly are his views on the girl? His feelings weren't love but instead he felt a pull that drew him to her, it was deeper than any confines of the doll, and stronger than what he had expected. But a question kept tugging at him.

'Was love an option?'

Sesshomaru fisted his hands and sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure of how this would turn out, when he gets his body that it isn't it? He'll leave and never be involved with her again…won't he? Then all she did for him would have been in vain if he left. He looked at her sleeping form again and slid his finger along the curve of her cheek and felt himself smile. And that was it.

'It's her…kagome is changing me, making me feel these emotions.' This only brought more questions to his already abused mind.

'Will these emotions remain when I obtain my body?' She stirred rousing him from his inner turmoil, she turned on her back and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and glanced around her eyes unfocused and hazed from sleep. Her room was cold she could feel his presence. His voice reached her ears. It was soft and hushed as if he was whispering.

"It is late, you need rest." She felt his hands on her shoulders and the pressure they applied as he slowly laid her back down. A rush of heat surged through her when she was back on her back, she could see him now as clear as day, the silver of his hair cascading over his shoulders and his black orbs that peered into hers. He was hovering over her, staring into her eyes. She blushed but couldn't tear her eyes from him. His hands were now resting on her shoulders. She could see him bending down coming closer to her, his lips moved but she couldn't read them her eyes were drooping, her mind shutting down once again to sleep. But somewhere in her mind she could still see him coming closer still…

Kagome jolted awake her hands flying over her mouth a furious blush spread across her cheeks.

'Oh kami.' She glanced about her and moved her hands.

"A dream?" she felt something cool on her hand and glanced down to the doll. She picked him up and placed him on her dresser aside the butterfly then stretched. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. She was going to be late. She scrambled her things and headed in the bathroom. Ten minutes later she was dressed in jeans and a white tee shirt and grabbed her bag. She closed her room door behind her and raced down the stairs. Souta was coming from the living room and she screamed as she crashed into him sending both siblings to a heap on the floor. Souta grabbed the back of his head and winched. Kagome apologized and ran for the door nearly hoping the shrine steps three at a time. She raced down the blocks to the school and ran through the halls towards her class. She reached the door just as the bell rang and exhaled. The rest of the class looked at her with confusion. The teacher caught her just as she was sneaking to her seat.

"Miss. Higurashi tardiness will not be tolerated." She nodded and sat at her desk. Inuyasha tapped at her shoulder.

"Where's wolf boy?" kagome turned to him and fixed him with a stare.

"He's gone." Inuyasha seemed shocked.

"Gone?" she nodded.

"He left for Hokkaido." Inuyasha retreated back to his seat. Late at lunch kagome sat at her desk pondering which once of her ancestors wrote the diary entry. She glanced out the window and tuned out inuyasha's slurping and sighed.

'If I can just get a lead…' she was snapped out of her musings by the chatters of a few of the girls.

"Hey Yume, what's with the face?" said girl turned around with a bright smile.

"Kanno, I think I found my angel." kagome's attention was caught and she turned slightly to hear them better.

"What are you talking about?" Yume turned in her seat and noticed kagome.

"Kagome do you believe in angels?" kagome tried not to sound interested.

"Yea I do Yume, why?" she blushed.

"I saw one, he was beautiful, and the black wings-" kagome cut her off.

"Black wings?" Yume nodded.

"Yes! He had black wings and was handsome, his hair was black and he had the most beautiful teal eyes." kagome stood quickly startling both girls and grabbed yume's shoulders.

"Did he say anything?" her voice quivering slightly. Yume shook her head.

"No he only looked at me and hopped off the ledge of the building. We-I was standing on the top of my building when he just landed, he didn't seem to notice me until I saw him ready to jump off. When I got his attention he only glanced back then he jumped." Kanno tapped kagome.

"Kagome, you're really worked up over this." Kagome's sweat dropped.

"Well you see…" the class room door opened and Nagi walked in drawing their attention. Yume gasped.

"Kanno that's him, he's the one I saw!" Kanno turned and sighed.

"Yume he can't possibly be an angel he's standing right there, and to be one you'd have to be _dead_ first." Kanno stated as a matter of faculty. Nagi strode over to them and stopped.

"Kagome, do you have a minute?" both girls gasped their eyes grew wide. Kagome only nodded. He walked off and kagome trailed behind.

'Sorry guys.' They stood outside the class doors and kagome sighed.

"You gotta be more careful, Yume saw you." he looked as though he didn't care.

"You can't _let_ people see you with your wings! You'll start an uproar!" he only glanced around. Kagome's anger fumed.

'This guy is hopeless!'

"At least tell me why you tried to kill me!" his eyes caught hers and bore a hole into her.

"I only tried to kill you once." His voice drifted to her ears ominous and quiet as it trailed off as a whisper. Kagome inwardly flinched at the tone then thought of something.

"So the stairs, my bath, and me being nearly electrocuted wasn't you?" he made a sideways glance to the corner leading to the stairs then back at her.

"No" he turned and began to walk away when she grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey wait I wasn't finished, I still have some things to say!" he pulled his sleeve free and turned fully facing her.

"We will talk…" he smirked causing kagome to gasp. His smirk wasn't friendly at all and it unnerved her.

"Just not now, I will see you later." He walked off and turned the corner. The door to the class slid open, the voices of Yume and Kanno reached her. She turned and smiled.

"Sorry guys." She raced off and rounded the corner.

"But there's only five minutes left!" Yume yelled after her. Kanno only sighed.

Kagome reached the university building and glanced around the students walking around. She turned and glanced behind her. When she turned around again she spotted him with two other guys. She smiled and raced over.

"Dai!" the red head turned and waved.

"Kagome!" his occupants behind him glanced at each other then shrugged.

"Hey do you have a minute?" he nodded and motioned for his friends to wait for him. He looked at her she was still huffing from her run.

"Dai, I was just talking with Nagi and I found something out." Dai nodded. Kagome regained her breath.

"He wasn't the one behind my attacks." His eyes widened.

"None of them?" kagome shook her head.

"He was responsible for the first one." the bell for the high school building rang and kagome paled.

"Oh no! I'm late! Again!" she waved and raced off. Dai waved back smiling.

Inuyasha walked out the entrance of the school he looked back over his shoulder and smiled. He met up with Dai at the front gates.

"Inuyasha, where is kagome?" Inuyasha keh'd.

"Cleaning duty, she was late twice today." Inuyasha walked pass him.

"Aren't you going to wait for her?"

"She's not a kid you know, I'm sure she won't die from cleaning a class room." Dai turned and watched inuyasha's back before walking toward the high school building. Kagome grumbled while wiping the board. She had rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and sighed. Her mind wandered to the event's that happened last night.

'Was it really a dream?' she had moved on to sweeping and suddenly stopped eyes focused on the floor.

'I know I woke up and he was there, as if he had been watching me then he told me I needed rest then he laid me down and then we stayed like that I remember him saying something…what was it?' she began sweeping again. Suddenly a thought struck her so hard she gasped and dropped the broom. If the girl that wrote the diary was indeed an ancestor then the shrine he was placed in might be theirs. His body could be in her shrine! She placed the broom away and dashed out the door as she was rounding the corner she ran into a wall or what she thought was one. Hands came to rest on her shoulder as she looked into emerald eyes.

"Dai!" he smiled and released her.

"What's the rush kagome?"

"I think Sesshomaru's body might be in our shrine!" she raced past him and down the flights of stairs. Kagome ran until she was at her shrine steps and walked the rest of the way up. She glanced at the shrine and slowly walked over to it. It looked forgotten. She slid the door open and coughed as dust went flying. She peeked through one eye then opened both. Her eyes widened. It was empty the shrine was empty safe for the old parchments and pottery littered around the floor and shelves. She sighed.

"Worth a shot."

"Kagome?" she whirled around and looked into the face of her brother.

"Souta! What are you doing here?" he frowned.

"I live here, why are you in the shrine?" he pointed behind her; she smiled and rubbed her head.

"No reason!" she walked past him and jetted into the house. Kagome closed her room door and slid down it coming to rest on the floor. She looked to her window the suns rays landed on the doll and set her room in an orange glow. She drew her legs up and rested her hands on her knees.

'What now?' she lowered her head and rested it on her hands. She let out a sigh.

'there are a million shrines in this area, we only have three months left that is not enough time to search them all.' She looked up and found herself looking into black orbs. His expression seemed worried. He had been kneeling on one knee his hair fanning out around him and some silver locks pooled on the floor. The orange glow of the room made his hair look dirty blonde.

"What ails you?" his voice was a low whisper and kagome noticed that it held emotion.

"I thought that your body would be in the shrine, but when I looked…" she felt his hand cup her cheek and his thumb wipe away a tear that had trickled out the corner of her eye. She didn't even know she started to cry.

"Do not sound so depressed, there is still time." She nodded and smiled.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" he looked directly into her eyes. She knew he was listening.

"Hai?" She looked down to the floor that seemed to have a very interesting spot.

"Um, what are your plans after you find your body? Are…you going to leave?" the hand on her cheek slid off and came to rest on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I don't think there is anywhere for me to go, there for, there is no reason for me leaving." She looked into his eyes then.

"You mean you're not going?" he smiled and a blush spread across her cheeks, his smile made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She saw him lean in and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead then he was gone. Kagome's blush grew redder as she touched her forehead. A knock at her window brung her out of her dazed state as she stood and walked over and opened it. She looked about but all she got was a gust of wind. She closed the window back and turned around only to screech. Nagi was standing there teal eyes blazing. She placed her back to the window never breaking eye contact.

"N-Nagi." His eyes bore into hers the room was deathly quiet so quiet that kagome could hear her heartbeat as if it was residing in her ears.

"You whish to speak with me, right?" kagome hesitated then nodded.

"Yes, I do." He shot her a glance then leaned on her dresser his clawed finger playing with the diamond butterfly and occasionally eyeing the doll.

"You can start at any time." She was scared, no scared was an understatement there was no legitimate reason for her fear. Nagi was just someone she couldn't completely trust; he had half of her soul and was powerful enough to slay a god, she was literally standing five feet away from someone who could kill her if she so much as blinked wrong. She knew she was in his protection but that didn't mean he couldn't do her harm.

'Wait, he said that I won't die if harm should come to me.' Logical enough right? Wrong. 'There would be pain if…' she shook her head lightly and looked him dead in the eye. His eyes were focused on her.

"Did you really kill those gods?" he glared at her then nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't think that is any of your business." He bit out, fangs showing slightly. Kagome shuddered then took a breath.

"Did you have reasons?"

"My reasons are my own." He stated he picked up the doll and kagome's eyes widened.

"Put him down." He shot her an angered look. He made a gesture as if he was putting him back then threw him into the air. Kagome gasped as Nagi held out his hand and the doll suspended itself in mid air.

"Tell me kagome, why do you want to know so much about me?" He moved his hand and the doll moved as well. Nagi eyed the doll with curiosity. Kagome took a step toward him and stopped.

"Do you have a connection with Sesshomaru?" she heard him sigh then he turned to her. The room had a deep red lighting to it giving Nagi's hair a red tint as he glared at her through slanted eyes.

"Yes we've had a few… run ins." She nodded.

"Did you try and kill him too?" of course she knew he did she just wanted to know if he would tell her. Nagi lowered his hand once the doll was over her dresser.

"Yes I have, but that is not why I went after him."

"Then why?"

"He had something of mine that I only wanted back."

"What was it, was it valuable, or rather was it a person?" she got a little bolder and her fear some what subsided.

"Did he have the friendship of a god? One that caught your interest?" he growled then, it was low and frightening and her fear hit her in the stomach. He walked up to her and growled again.

"Do not assume what you think you know." She gulped.

"But I'm not wrong?" his eyes turned darker melding into a blue ice. He was close too close for her comfort. She heard him humph as he stepped back.

"No kagome you're not." Kagome saw the edges of her hair float about she looked at them then back to Nagi.

"You have a lot of questions, we'll talk again." Kagome shielded her eyes as winds erupted in her room and swirled around her. She heard him whisper close to her ear.

"Soon enough." then he was gone the winds were gone and her room was quiet. Kagome fell to her knees and sighed heavily.

'There has got to be another way to get him to talk.' She leaned and fell back on her back and stared at her ceiling.

"Kagome?" her mother walked in and saw her daughter on the floor of her room wit her hand over her eyes.

"Kagome dear what's wrong?" kagome moved her hand and peered at her mother then she sat up.

"Mom, do we have any history?" her mother blinked then smiled.

"Of course dear, in fact it's quite popular." Kagome sat on her bed and her mother followed.

"Do you know why so many people visit our shrine?" kagome shook her head.

"Well your ancestor kikyo was a miko of great power she befriended many in her times."

"What about demons?" she smiled.

"Why of course dear, she even helped a demon find his soul." Kagome's eyes widened. Her mother chuckled.

"A great demon lost his soul and she came across his body and helped him find it. But the rumors said that the demon never found his soul and is in peril even now."

"Was he placed in a shrine?" Nao nodded.

"Yes he was for protection. In fact according to the scrolls your grandfather kept the demons body should be in one of the town's shrines. It doesn't specify the exact location." Kagome frowned.

"People come here because she was a Higurashi, kagome kikyo's blood flows within you. I know you've found the demon that lost his soul." Kagome gasped.

"I knew the moment you showed me the doll, you saw his soul because your miko abilities allowed you to." Kagome took a glance at the doll.

"Your power is stronger than you know." She stood and gave her daughter a hug.

"Get some rest." Kagome nodded and watched her mother close her door.

'She knew all along.'

"So the one who wrote that entry was Kikyo." In the morning she would head to the library to find at least something on her.

Kagome cracked one eye open and looked to her clock it was one in the morning and her room was cold, colder than she remembered when she fell asleep. She tried her best to find him in the dark but instead sighed and turned around. Her eyes widened and a hand flew over her mouth stilling her scream.

"shhh." Her eyes were still wide as they stared into black orbs. He slowly moved his hand away from her mouth.

"S-Sesshomaru…" her heart was racing ten fold he was in her bed starring at her. She was so sure he could hear it. It was thumping louder that it was when she was talking with Nagi.

'Oh kami what's he doing in my bed!' a serious blush spread across her cheeks and she was thankful it was dark.

"w-what are you doing…in my bed?" she felt him shift and felt herself being drawn to him. He must have been lying on his back when she first woke and moved on his side. Now her back was pressed to his chest and his arms were tentatively wrapped around her waist. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"I was…watching you sleep." His deep rumbling voice sent shivers down her spine. Something caught her attention. Just as she was about to tell him she heard his voice.

"As you can tell kagome, I'm becoming solid." He squeezed her to prove his point she even felt the smallest amount of body heat radiating from him.

"But why?"

"I'm not sure." She felt him nudge closer into her neck. Kagome was as red as a ripe tomato. She had never woken up to someone in her bed with her. She wasn't frightened the situation she was in was more awkward. She couldn't deny that Sesshomaru was attractive; she couldn't deny her feelings that were kept within her.

'Am I really in love with Sesshomaru?' she could even feel his breath every time he exhaled against her skin.

'Maybe I'm just too tired and this is part of my imagination.' She lowered her eyes a bit and felt Sesshomaru shift slightly behind her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Do you know kikyo?" there was a steady silence before he responded.

"I only vaguely remember."

"What do you remember?" she froze when she felt him sniff her hair.

"That she helped me, I no longer know what she looks like." She nodded.

"She was my ancestor, the one that placed your body in a shrine somewhere in this area. She wrote an entry saying that your body was placed under her protection." Her eyes drooped lower nearly shutting.

"Sesshomaru, I think we're close. Really close we just need one more link and then you'll be free from the doll." She was sleep. Sesshomaru smiled and closed his eyes as well. He had discovered he was becoming solid when he watched her first fall asleep. He had to test it out. He didn't plan on climbing into bed with her. It just happened he had noticed his hands weren't transparent and his vision was shaper as well as his hearing and sense of smell. He never imagined surviving this long and meeting kagome. He thought after he was sealed he would live out the rest of his days in the doll. The time he spent with Kagome reminded him of the time he was with Rin.

_'Was love an option?'_

He remembered asking himself that question earlier and now he had come to a conclusion as he held her closer as he placed his head in her black tresses.

"Yes it is."

* * *

and there it is the MAGICAL LOVE CONNECTION!!!!! hehe i'm a little hyper it's 12:34 and i'm still kicking! guess what NARAKU's in the next chapter!!!! mwahahahahaha!!!!

ja ne o and review for this story lives on them!!!

\// PUSH BUTTON OR FACE MY WRATH!!


	8. Fatal

ok i know i've been kinda slow but i have an explination...SCHOOL! bricked lol i had writers block for this chapter it's been sitting in my comp for weeks now. oh well i'll come back and do some touching up.

* * *

this chap is kinda short sorry

Chapter 8 fatal

'Ok! Let's go!' kagome flipped through the books in the library. She had been there since morning. She needed a list of all the shrines in town. So far she only found three. Three each a five hour difference away from another. She sighed. She closed the book and glanced out the window. It was a gloomy day and the wind blew hard. She put the books away and packed her bag. She had written the addresses down. It was still fairly early so she could make one trip to a shrine and another on the weekend. She waved goodbye to the librarian and walked along the sidewalk. She wasn't going to stop at her house for times sake but she needed to ask Souta a question. He had been acting distant from her for the past week. He started right after that night Sesshomaru made himself apparent in her bed. She had wondered if something was wrong. He didn't even fight over the last toast this morning. He had this distant look in his eye and they never made contact with her. She wondered if he was doing well with his new job. He had made it into Mican the biggest business company downtown. Her brother graduated at the top of all his classes. He may act like a kid but he has one of the greatest brains she's ever known. Calculus for her was death, for him it was like math in the fifth grade. She sighed and opened the front door. The house was quiet and dim. No lights were on. She read the note on the fridge. Her mother had gone out for the evening. She walked up the stairs and gently opened Souta's door. He was sprawled across his bed with an arm over his eyes. He was dressed in a suit and the jacket was thrown across his floor. The shirt was unbuttoned and revealed his chest. Each foot of his shoes were on opposite sides of his room. His hair that was always spiked and unruly was slicked back on his head and rested on the nape of his neck. She opened it wider and stepped in. she knew he had sharp senses too so it was only a matter of time before he realized she was there. He slowly moved his arm to peer at her through tired hazel eyes. She smiled and waved slightly at him.

"hey." He sat up and focused on kagome.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Kagome stayed put.

"I was wondering if you were ok, you've been a little isolated lately." Kagome watched him stand and stretch. He ruffled her hair.

"Just like you to be worried for me, I'm fine." She huffed.

"And it's just like _you_ to avoid my concern." She crossed her arms in front of him waiting for an answer. Souta sighed.

"Nothing gets past you; they're running me dry at the office. I most likely won't be home as much with this job." He said turning to sit back on the bed.

"quit." He looked at her then.

"I want to, I've only been there for the past week, it's hostile. It's really top notch up there, as much as I want to quit I can't back down from this. The pay is good and I don't want to be a couch potato. I've done it in college, not good on the ass." He smiled.

"Souta, this isn't funny I'm really worried. You don't even fight for the toast any more. If you keep not eating…" he silenced her then.

"Kagome, I came back home to search for a job, if I wasn't serious I'd be back in Hokkaido most likely in some chicks house eating up her food and smoking a cig. I need to at least try and help my little sis get through her college years too." He was up again picking up his jacket and shoes. He tossed them into his closet and turned to face kagome.

"I know you're worried kagome, if things prove to be too much for me I'll leave ok." She smiled and nodded. She turned and waved.

"I'll be back, I'm going to a shrine I need to single them out." she was out the door before he could stop her.

Souta walked out of his room when he was sure she was gone. He entered her room and walked to the doll. He picked it up gently and instantly felt the flow of power coming from it. During his college years he had learned to heighten his senses. Being that his family was from a long line of priest might as well try it. His hearing was beyond perfect as well as is aura deciphering. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on the dolls. A bright light surrounded him and he was flashed out of the room. He was floating surrounded by nothing but white and cherry blossom petals that were falling.

"What do you want?" it was a voice. Not threatening but Souta could hear the curiosity in it.

"Sesshomaru? A form began to materialize in front of him. The demon lord stood there in all his glory, dressed in his regal white haori and Hakamas. Souta just stared at him, his eyes fixed on the lord in front of him. His golden eyes were strong and his silver hair framed his face gently.

"You are?" Souta's eyes turned hard then.

"Kagome's been looking all over for that body of yours." Green grass materialized under Souta's feet. He clenched his fist in frustration.

"Kagome's also becoming weaker." The demon in front of him seemed unfazed.

"Do not forget the price she paid for you." that got his attention, the demon lords' eyes hardened and he took a few steps toward souta.

"I am fully aware of what she did, it was foolish indeed." Sesshomaru stated in a cool manner. Souta felt like killing him.

"So her sacrifice was made in vain? Do you _want_ to stay in this doll?" Souta walked up and grabbed Sesshomaru's collar.

"She's doing this all for you, she's out there now looking for your body, and she isn't doing this out of pity or as a favor." His hands tightened as their eyes caught.

"If you are done, remove your hand from my presence or I will do it for you." Souta was beyond pissed. He jerked away from Sesshomaru.

"I'm surprised kagome speaks so highly of you, she gives you such respect, it pisses me off that you are so haughty and you're flirting with my sister." Souta let loose something close to a growl.

"I should just break the doll, and rid kagome of her stress, but I know she'll hate me forever. She really is fond of you. Take her feelings into consideration; she'll be a lot happier than you think when you're out of that doll." Sesshomaru refrained from growling. He saw the human image shift then disappear. He growled out loud.

Souta opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the setting suns light. When he felt the doll in his hands he nearly threw it on the dresser, instead he gently placed it down and let loose a shaky breath.

'Why do you like him so much?' Souta quietly left his sister's room upon hearing the front door close.

"Souta? Honey, come down and help me with the groceries." Souta glanced out the window at the setting sun for the last time and went downstairs.

Kagome stepped onto the train and sighed.

'What a drag, those old monks didn't know a thing about Sesshomaru.' Kagome glanced at her watch.

'Six thirty, I'll be home in another two hours.' She glanced beside her and gasped.

"Yume?" said girl turned and waved.

"Hey kagome, what are you doing on this side of town?" she asked, Yume had on a short brown skirt with ruffles and a pink short sleeve shirt her short brown hair was in two pony tails on either side of her face, a messenger bag rested on her hip, Her huge auburn eyes reminded kagome of an elementary student.

"I visited a shrine you?" Yume smiled.

"Visiting family." Yume mentioned for kagome to sit next to her. They rode in silence for a while until Yume spoke.

"Kagome, do you think I'm crazy?" kagome looked at her.

"No, why do you ask?" Kagome looked at Yume intently.

"Remember when I said I saw an angel?" she looked at her fully then her eyes pleading.

"Yea I remember." Kagome smiled weakly unsure of where their conversation was going.

"Well, did you believe me? I mean I know what I saw, he was real, I'm sure I saw Nagi." Kagome stiffened.

"Yume…I'm positive of what you saw but…" yume placed a hand over kagome's.

"But I don't think you saw Nagi, it was dark and raining right?" Yume nodded. The train stopped at kagome's stop. She stood.

"See you at school yume." She waved to the smiling girl and walked off the train. She sighed walking up the stairs that lead from the train station to the streets of downtown Tokyo.

'I don't like lying but I have to keep Nagi's real nature under raps.' The skies were dark as she was walking. She wondered how souta was doing.

'He looked really beat. Then again I haven't seen Sesshomaru for a while.' Kagome waited for the light to change. She walked down the congested sidewalk until she stopped in front of a small shop. She walked in and the aroma of green tea drifted to her nose. She wandered through the isles and picked up a box of raspberry tea (my fav!) she went to the counter and waited for the cashier. He came strolling lazily from the back. When their eyes caught she gasped. He was dressed in a huge white button down t shirt and jeans; his hair was done in a messy pony tail in the center of his head and most of it draped across his shoulders in a curly mass, his pointed ears were pierced at the tip with a small chain attached to another smaller square piercing at the base of his ear. What caught her attention were his eyes. They were a deep dull red. The smell of smoke and peaches wafted off him. He noticed her looking at his appearance and smiled.

"You are wondering why I'm not concealing my identity?" he chuckled and rung up the tea. He placed it in a small plastic bag with the store's logo and slid it across the counter.

"It's because I am not afraid of what humans think." He winked at her. She grabbed her bag and turned away from him. His voice reached her before she opened the door.

"May I have the convenience of hearing your name?" kagome sighed.

"Its kagome." she said with a hint of anger as she walked out. The chimes from the bells that hung on the door echoed in the store. The young man at the register smiled.

"I look forward to seeing you again…kagome." he walked from the counter and through the backdoor that lead to a smaller room. He knelt in front of a small alter with a mirror as its center piece.

"My lady, I have found the girl." Two cat like green eyes opened and focused on him.

"Well done, it seems your powers of deceit have carried over to this era as well." The young man chuckled.

"Soon enough her soul shall be mine." The voice said in an undertone.

"Might I add milady, she has quite strong spiritual powers…" his red orbs caught with the black mirror's green ones.

"…And half of a soul." It sneered in laughter.

"You've done your job well…Naraku."

Kagome sighed and opened the front door. She silently took off her shoes and wadded into the living room. Souta was sprawled across the sofa with his eyes closed; his hand was still tightly clenched around the remote. She walked to the kitchen and put the tea on. She drifted upstairs and into her room. She stopped and looked to the darkest corner of her room. She smiled, she was truly happy to see him. He hadn't appeared in a little over a week.

"hey." She went to her bed and flopped on it. He was before her in an instant. It was dark but she could tell he was sitting beside her, and she could feel his eyes on her. It made her strangely comfortable knowing he was near and watching. His silk voice reached her.

"You were gone all day." She felt his hand brush her cheek as she glanced up at him from her pillow. She then remembered she had only come home to check on Souta.

"Yea, I was out looking for you." she moved to lie on her back and stared up at him. His form was only a silhouette to her eyes.

'_She's doing this all for you…' _

'_She isn't doing this out of pity or as a favor.' _

'_Do not forget the price she paid for you.' _

Souta's words echoed in Sesshomaru's head. They were bringing on a steady headache that he didn't need. Kagome was nearly asleep. She opened her eyes when she felt the hand that was on her cheek disappear. They were replaced by his soft lips. His mouth moved to rest outside her ear.

"It worries me when you are gone for so long kagome…" He licked the shell of her ear. She shivered and blushed. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he inhaled her sent.

"I know but I have to find your body, then I can tell myself that all of this wasn't a dream." He leaned up from her neck and peered into her eyes.

"This is no dream." He slid down and rested his head on her stomach. Her hands absentmindedly went to his silver locks.

"Sesshomaru…" her only answer was his hands coming to wrap around her in an embrace. He was hugging her.

'It's like I've been gone for ages to him.'

"I'm sorry I wasn't here today, next time i'll come and see you first." His hug tightened then loosened as he lay lax against her, his hands now rested on the small of her back.

"That…is acceptable." Then he was gone. Kagome opened her eyes as Souta opened her door.

"Kagome, you left the tea running, it boiled away." She sighed. Her conversation time with sesshomaru took her mind off the tea.

"Sorry Souta, I was just so tired." He nodded.

"It's alright I understand, I'll clean up downstairs before I go to bed." he said. He was about to close her door when she stopped him.

"You should rest Souta, I can see the wrinkles under your eyes in the dark, it's scary." She stated as she took in his disheveled form and half spiked hair. He laughed.

"A few hours of sleep deprive isn't going to kill me, but I got your point, I'll let you take care of it in the morning." She smiled and nodded. He closed her door and the light from the hallway disappeared as Souta creaked down the stairs to out the T.V. a few minutes later she heard him enter his room. She flipped on her light and changed into her pajamas. She turned out the light and snuggled under the covers. She could hear him, feel him coming closer.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." She waited for a minute longer then felt his lips on her forehead, when he pulled back he smiled and for the first time she saw the gleam of his fangs.

"Goodnight kagome." she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

dream

Hands grabbed her wrist and placed her behind their owner. He had been standing in front of her. She peered over his broad shoulder and spotted the demon she encountered in the store standing in front of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, nice to see you again so soon." Said demon growled and pulled a sword from his sash. She hadn't noticed the sash before. That's when it hit her; he was dressed in the same clothing as the dolls. The feudal clothing fit his frame nicely along with the fur draped across his shoulder. He was truly handsome even more so dressed this way. The demon across from her was also dressed in feudal attire. Moving slightly she was astonished to find she was dressed in a vibrant deep purple kimono. They were somehow thrust into the feudal era.

"Sesshomaru why is it you protect her?" he took a step closer to them.

"Is it that you love her?" he took another step and impaled him. His grunt made kagome scream. The demon lord fell to his knees and gasped. Kagome saw the blood stained tentacle retreat back into his body. His eyes connected to hers.

"Kagome, your soul shall be mine." He reached his hand out and made a fist. In that instant her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

"What's left of it." he chuckled as she struggled to breath. The pain was enormous.

"Please….s-stop." She looked to him to find his face twisted in a malevolent smile. He was enjoying her pain.

"Did sesshomaru ever tell you that he was nearly killed for loving a god?" her eyes widened.

"Did he tell you that he was going to give his power for her? Become nothing but a lower class demon." His fist became tighter and her pain increased to the point where breathing hurt, everything hurt. She just wanted it to stop.

"I'm guessing he didn't, and you thought he loved you." out the corners of her eyes she could see Sesshomaru climb to his feet. But she knew, she knew he wouldn't make it.

"He never loved you, nor will he ever." His vile words struck her. He laughed again and smashed his hands together…

And her heart shattered.

end dream

* * *

She woke screaming. Sesshomaru was there in an instant. He crushed his body against hers and planted his hand on her head.

"Kagome…" she was crying, her hands clenched at his shirt. Sesshomaru could feel her pain; her fear was so strong he could have choked on it. Something scared her. Her skin was cold and clammy and her hair was plastered against her face.

"Kagome it was a dream." His own voice sounding unlike him, it was laced with deep concern. Her sobs woke her brother. Sesshomaru could hear him running down the hall.

"Kagome please relax." She calmed down somewhat and hiccupped but she was still crying. Her brother jerked the door open and flipped the light. That's when their eyes connected. Black connected with hazel as Souta peered at Sesshomaru for the first time outside of the doll.

* * *

ok yea i know short but i few thing i want you to know about this chapter :

**Naraku was reincarnated but his soul remembers eveything that happened in his past life. **

**Souta talked with Sesshomaru inside the doll **

**in the dream Naraku literally shattered her heart**

everything will be explained in the next chap.

now review

\//


	9. Lost Confessions

sorry for such a long wait, i had a huge paper to write!!! please ignore the spelling errors!!!

Chapter 9 lost confessions

Kagome didn't know what was happening; all she wanted was for the pain to stop, her heart throbbed. She felt sesshomaru's hands tighten around her. She peered at her brother's angered and shocked expression. Confusion washed over her as she glanced between the two. Then it hit her.

"Souta, you can see him…" Souta didn't bother looking her way instead his hard hazel eyes were stuck on Sesshomaru.

"Get you're fucking hands off my sister." Kagome was shocked beyond comparison she never heard Souta even insist on saying those words in front of her. She could feel the growl that was boiling inside Sesshomaru. Souta took a step toward them and Sesshomaru acted on instinct jerking her back on the bed and standing protectively in front of her. It was then that Sesshomaru released a hostile growl.

"She belongs to me." Sesshomaru growled out. Souta clenched his hands together and gritted his teeth. Kagome was shaking now. She was afraid of what the outcome was if these two fought. Her eyes were wide with disbelieve.

'How can this be happening?! How can Souta see him? What the hell is going on!' she placed her hands over her ears as she tried desperately to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"Kagome is my _sister_, my _blood_ sister; there is _nothing_ you can do to keep me from saving her. I will not have her dammed by the likes of you!" Souta growled out. He took another step towards the bed when Sesshomaru growled again.

"She is intended for me, regardless of blood bonds." Souta growled deep in his chest and released his aura; it caused Sesshomaru to growl as it washed over him causing his hair to fly about his form. Sesshomaru released his. The two auras clashed against each other. Kagome began panting. She was going to crack soon. Souta took another step and so did Sesshomaru. They were standing close, only a five foot space separated them.

"If I ever see you near her again I will personally tear you apart." Sesshomaru smirked and turned his back on Souta. When he looked down on kagome fear replaced the smug expression in his eyes. He went to reach for her.

"NO!" Souta yelled out. Kagome screamed and smacked Sesshomaru's hand away. Her eyes were dilated and wild with indecision. Sesshomaru snaked his hand back as if he touched poison. Souta raced past him and shoved him out of the way. He cradled kagome in his arms despite Sesshomaru's growls. Souta shot a glance at him then placed his hand on kagome's head. She began to calm down.

"Souta?" she whispered. He nodded and smiled down at her. She snuggled closer into his chest. Her eyes caught with Sesshomaru's and she smiled.

"sorry." He only glanced at her then back to Souta. Souta tightened his jaw as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"What are you waiting for? You can go back to your doll house now." Sesshomaru bit back a growl.

"Watch your tongue human; your presence is already annoying." Souta laughed once it was a bitter hateful laugh.

"Hardly, i live here I know all about you lord of dogs, you can't touch me, you have no power. Your threats are empty." Sesshomaru growled. The tinges of red that surrounded his ready blackened eyes grew nearly taking over their blackened depths. Souta caught this. His eyes narrowed.

"So you are going to let your rage take you over? I thought you were over that oh mighty lord, have I upset you so much by telling you the truth that you refuse to believe? Kagome and I share a much greater bond than you think." He looked down on kagome's sleeping face. She had grown too tired from her dream and her initial shock. Souta gently placed her back into bed and pulled the blanket when he was done he turned to glare at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome is…different. When Taru died she went into a fit of depression, she constantly had nightmares about that day and would wake the whole house with her screams. I know she tells you everything but she never even told you anything about herself. Kagome never likes to hinder anybody. She is always throwing herself in front of danger to save others instead of herself. Her heart is fragile she never truly got over his death as easily as one should; she has formed a bond between the two of you mostly because you remind her of Taru. Our father had an attitude much like yours his face never showed any emotion not even with his own family present. But then kagome came and he threw away that mask. They were inseparable, so when the accident happened kagome just crumbled." He turned his eyes on Sesshomaru who was standing in the same position. His eyes had long since returned to their onyx hue and they seemed to be lost between confusion and understanding. He then gave his attention to Souta.

"I am well aware of her emotional state, this is not the first time she has shed tears in my presence." Souta gritted his teeth and flexed his hands to keep them from grabbing Sesshomaru.

"You…are so…" Souta took careful labored breaths. When he was sure he was under control he glared at Sesshomaru.

"I hope she kills you…" the comment caught Sesshomaru off guard and he stared at Souta waiting for an excuse.

"I've done a little research of my own. If kagome ever finds out about your past life and what you did to Airi she will have so much hate for you it will kill you." Sesshomaru's eyes widened by a fraction then lowered to slits as he released a feral growl.

"I could have told kagome the very day she told me about you, I could have let your secrete out a long time ago to save my sister from the pain, but I thought you would heal her heart. It's obvious to me that you are using her to free yourself. Tell me what do you plan to do when she does find that body?" Souta glanced back to Kagome and noticed she had turned around facing the wall. When Souta turned to Sesshomaru he was gone. Instead he heard growling and then he was flown across the room. He landed in kagome's bed nearly crushing her. He took a wary glance towards her and noted she was just starting to wake. He crawled to her.

"M…Souta?" she turned her head.

"Kagome its ok, go back to sleep." She turned her head as exhaustion took her. Souta hopped off the bed with grace and growled. He wiped the small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth and smirked.

"At least you know how to throw a punch." Souta smirked and lunged at Sesshomaru knocking him into the center of the room. Souta's fist collided with Sesshomaru's jaw. Sesshomaru caught his fist and squeezed. Souta used his other hand to grab kagome's small dresser side lamp and hold it over his head. He brung it down with all his force toward Sesshomaru's head and a sickening snap echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Kagome shot up in bed and gasped. She frantically looked about her room.

"S…" she stopped short not knowing which S to call. She shook her head and placed the palm of her hand on her forehead and it spun slightly. She got up from the bed and nearly tripped on something on her floor. She looked down and saw her lamp at the tip of her toes. She glanced around the room again and then back to the lamp. The house was an eerie quiet and a cold shiver racked her frame. She walked quietly from her room to stand in front of Souta's. She held up her hand as if to knock but slowly brought it down to her side. She clasped the doorknob and opened his door. She poked her head in and found that his room was empty.

She turned and walked downstairs. She was expecting to smell her mothers breakfast cooking and coffee, instead she only smelt house. She walked into the desolate kitchen and sighed.

'They must have left.' The phone rang then and she jumped. She picked it up. She was greeted by her mother's frantic voice.

"Kagome! Thank goodness! I've been calling for the past hour!" the urgency in her mother's voice had her worried.

"Mom calm down what's wrong?" she asked flying up the stairs to gather her bathing supplies.

"I'm at the hospital with Souta! Honey he broke his wrist!" kagome nearly dropped the phone.

"Mom what happened?" in the background she could hear Souta trying to calm her mother down. Kagome fumed.

"Mom put Souta on the phone… please." She sighed as she heard the muffled voices of her mother telling Souta to be careful of his hand. She heard his voice then, it sounded strained and tired.

"Kagome…" she heard him sigh over the phone.

"Look I'm sorry." Her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" she gripped the phone to her ear.

"Kagome I know you remember what happened last night." He was speaking softly almost whispering. There was silence for a while before the flashes of last night rushed past her.

"Kagome?" her knuckles had gone white from holding the phone so hard.

"I'm here, I remember." She uttered.

"And you do remember me seeing him…right?" kagome realized then that she was standing in the middle of the hall upstairs.

"yes." She whispered.

"Ok, you were exhausted and went back to sleep…something else happened after…" kagome realized she was crying.

"Oh no, no, Souta tell me you didn't…" she heard him sigh over the phone then heard her mother's soft distant voice asking if his wrist hurt.

"No kagome I didn't, but he did, the bastard broke my fucking hand!!! Every finger damn there is broken including my wrist...i managed a few good shots actually." Kagome could feel his hatred through the phone. There was a brief pause and the sound of the nurse. A few muffled comments made by her mother and the sound of fabric. He returned then.

"Kagome we are on our way back to the house, I recommend you miss school today, later." He hung up. The click was sudden, she stood there in the middle of the hall with wide eyes and the phone still pressed tightly to her ear. She slowly unclenched her fingers careful to not make it drop. She clicked the phone off and tugged into her room. She kicked the lamp aside and stopped. When she looked up he was standing there nearly in front of her. She took a step back. His eyes hardened.

"Why?" was all she asked she looked in his blackened eyes then and gasped, Right above his left eye was an ugly purple blotch. It wasn't swollen but it contrasted sharply against the paleness of his skin. She was a bit taken back then understood with a glance to the lamp.

"Kagome…" his voice was strange to her, like it was foreign. She couldn't understand why.

"Souta looses his temper around others he doesn't know so well…even so…" she touched the mark then drew her hand back.

"You had no reason to break his hand. My mother is so distraught I thought Souta was dead. You can't harm my family." She whispered her anger was building slowly. He snorted.

"He said something that unnerved me, I simply solved the problem, you should be thankful I didn't snap his neck." There was a silence so strong she felt drowned in it, no matter what she wanted to say right now, her mind was at an automatic shut down. Tears leaked from her eyes as she blinked them away.

"Sesshomaru…" she held her head down. He raised his hand to touch her cheek but she shook her head and stammered away. He realized only then that he made a fatal mistake. She was staring at him with wide brown eyes. The tears glistened on her reddened cheeks.

"Sesshomaru…I'll still find your body but after then…I…" she looked at him then and he inwardly staggered. Her eyes and reddened cheeks reminded him of the little girl he traveled with. The one he lost to his egotistical side on that day he was sealed. He noticed then that her voice was so low and crushed that he had to strain to hear.

"I…want you to leave…to forget about me." her comment rocked him and their eyes collided. Nothing was said, the birds chirped happily outside her window and the sound of a car door slamming was heard. He made a move toward her but she backed away again. Her eyes caught with the doll on her dresser.

"I'll give the doll to Dai for a while, at least then you won't have to fight my family." She was at the door then, her hand hovered over the knob.

"Sesshomaru what are your feelings? What are they toward me?" she held his gaze for a while then smiled. Her hand locked over the knob and her door opened.

"I see." Was all she said as she stepped out the room and closed the door behind her closing off her feelings for him as well.

* * *

Kagome was making some of the tea she had brought when the door opened then forcefully slammed shut. She turned with a jump and was met with Souta's fierce glare. Their mother was staring at them baffled by the sudden tension between the two. Kagome's eyes glanced down to the cast wrapped around Souta's right wrist.

"Kagome we need to talk." He whispered. He turned and shifted the kitchen chair before flopping in it. Kagome saw that her mother was still glaring at her, so she swiftly turned and poured the tea into two cups. She added the sugar and two drops of lemon and set one cup in front of Souta then sat directly across from him at the table. Their mother smiled at her children before advancing up the stairs and into her room. Souta waited five good minutes before silently shifting the cup out of his way.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" he said. Kagome sighed and looked dead into his eyes.

"I had a nightmare, I screamed because in my nightmare someone had broke my heart." She heard him groan.

"Souta not emotionally." His eyes caught hers then. His eyes were hard.

"Was it him?" kagome shook her head.

"Someone had said that he loved another, and he would never love me." Souta never broke eye contact with her. His gaze unsettled her a bit.

"I saw him again, I told him I didn't appreciate him hurting my family…" she trailed off remembering something.

"Souta, what did you say to him exactly?" she questioned. Souta responded by looking away from her. Kagome felt an ease of uncertainty at the possibility of knowing.

"Souta…" kagome locked eyes with his cast and then to the hand that was clenched at the end of the table.

"Kagome, when I first found out about Sesshomaru I did a little research. I found a lot of things about him that you don't know things that I don't want to tell you because I know it will hurt you." kagome's eyes widened.

"Souta…are you…" he shook his head.

"No, I'm not lying kagome, i know that Nagi or who ever his name is was involved in that incident, it was some sort of feud, a battle almost… for one thing." he held her gaze. Souta only shook his head.

"I'll tell you the rest once you figure it out. I wasn't trying to keep you away from him just for protection and older brother jealousy, kagome I tried to keep him from you because of what he's done and what he hasn't done, I didn't want you growing too attached because I was afraid the same thing was going to happen." Souta was now leaning against the table his left hand rested under his chin waiting for her reaction.

"Souta…I'm sorry I never…" tears were falling now, she stood.

"I don't want to hear anymore, I need to be strong I promised I would." She said as she smiled at him then grabbed her cup and placed it in the sink. She grabbed the phone and before she could turn it on it was gone from her hands. She turned to see Souta standing beside her placing the phone back on its cradle.

"You need rest." She shook her head.

"I have to call Dai so he can come get the doll." Souta was silent as he considered it.

"I'll call him, you go back to bed, I'll make you some lunch when you wake up." She smiled slightly then frowned at his wrist.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm not completely incapacitated." She nodded and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Dai pulled his ruby locks into a low ponytail as he buttoned his pants. He sighed as he flipped his spiked bangs with his clawed hand then took a glance at the beeping light on the phone. He quickly picked it up.

"Ohayo, Suguro residence."

"_It's Souta" _Dai listened intently.

"Why are you calling?" he asked a little rudely.

"_Save your attitude for someone who cares, come and get this doll." _His harsh tone caught Dai by surprise.

"Did kagome say that or are you just…"

"_Shut up! Just come and get the fucking doll." _Dai held the phone away from his sensitive ear and winced. He growled and spoke to the phone while holding it away.

"I'll be there in twenty." He clicked the phone off and sighed. He grabbed his pale blue tee shirt and put it on, then grabbed a medium sized messenger bag and walked out his room. Locking the front door he walked towards Kagome's house.

Souta was pacing back and forth when the doorbell rang. He got to the door and yanked it open.

"It's about time you got here, what were you doing, taking your time?" Dai only walked past him. Souta nearly slammed the door. Dai was in the living room sitting on the couch when Souta emerged with the doll. He threw it at Dai.

"Watch it." Dai growled out. He placed it in the messenger bag and stood. He noticed the cast around Souta's wrist and raised a single ruby brow. Souta noticed and avoided his curious eyes.

"He broke it." Dai chuckled.

"Is that why you want me to take it?" Dai asked standing curiously.

"No, kagome was the one who wanted to call you first, a lot happened. She no longer trusts Sesshomaru." Dai heard the serious tone in Souta's voice.

"Is she ok?" Souta shook his head.

"She's confused. I know what he's done, I'm sure you know as well." Souta turned his eyes on Dai. Dai's green eyes were shocked.

"You know about…Airi?" Dai took a step back staggering a little.

"I know the whole story, that's why I didn't want kagome getting too close to him. It's too late now. She's broken, your lord has his work cut out for him, if he harms kagome one more time emotional or not, I'm coming after your ass." Souta locked eyes with Dai.

"Souta, I'm…" Souta interrupted him then.

"Don't be sorry, you should have told kagome from the start, I attempted to tell her today but she couldn't handle it." Souta walked to the front door Dai followed behind.

"Souta I need to talk with kagome." Souta stopped.

"You can try but I doubt she'll listen." Dai nodded.

"If you see that fairy Nagi tell him I want to talk." Dai could only smile and nod.

"Tell kagome, I'll see her at school." Souta nodded and closed the door after him. He heard kagome's footsteps coming down the stairs and he went to greet her at the bottom stair.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled weakly.

"I'm fine." Souta could tell she didn't sleep much at all.

"You didn't sleep did you kagome?" she shrugged, and then looked around the house.

"Was somebody here?" she asked. She sat on the sofa and clicked the T.V. on.

"Yea, Dai just picked up the doll, he wants to talk with you." she nodded.

"How's your wrist?" she asked after a short silence. Souta looked down at his wrist and sighed.

"It'll be ok as long as I take those pain killers on time. I'll be home for a while too; those pricks at Mican will probably fire me after this. I won't be able to work for weeks." Kagome only remained silent; she flipped through the channels finally deciding on cartoons. She starred at the screen not really watching it until she felt the chair heave beside her. Souta Sat beside and swung his good arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it kagome, I know you can handle it. It takes time." She nodded fully understanding what he was talking about. They were silent until the doorbell rang. Kagome stood with a sigh and walked to the door. When she opened it, her mouth nearly dropped open. Nagi was standing there in all his glory, his black wings folding shut behind him. Kagome panicked and grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the house. She glared at him.

"Are you crazy?" she looked at his wings then back at him.

"Put those away!" she nearly yelled. Nagi looked at her then his wings disappeared in a wisp of air.

"Kagome who was…" Souta came into the foyer and stopped upon seeing Nagi. He grunted something then walked back into the living room. Kagome looked back at Nagi.

"Come into the kitchen." She turned and walked into the kitchen knowing that he would follow. She sat at the table and waited for him to sit. He sat at the seat across from her and pushed the seat back until his chair came off the floor slightly.

"Nagi, why did you come?" Nagi fixed her with a stare. Then smirked at her though half-lidded eyes.

"I saw your buddy leaving with the doll; I wanted to know for myself why you suddenly decided to give him back." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome only looked at him.

"Are you going to tell me about you, Sesshomaru, and Airi?" Nagi let the chair fall with a hard thud against the floor and he planted both hands on the table. He scooted the chair close to the table and allowed his hand to shoot out and grab her chin steadying her face; he analyzed her eyes before releasing her chin. They remained in silence for a while longer during that time kagome allowed her rapidly beating heart and fear to drop back to normal.

"So that's what this is about? Is that why you returned the doll?" Nagi asked his tone serious. Kagome adverted her gaze, focused on the table, and nodded. When she looked up Nagi's attention was drawn to the door of the kitchen where Souta stood. Souta only nodded and walked off. Nagi stood and grabbed kagome's wrist.

"Eh? What are you doing?" she was pulled out of the house and within seconds, she was air born. She closed her eyes and just as her mouth opened to scream, a hand clamped over it. She looked up, and was fixed with a teal gaze. When he moved his hand, kagome remained silent. He adjusted quickly allowing both his arms to wrap around her. Kagome felt him shift and they were turning and climbing higher into the mid night air. When she looked down she could see the tops of buildings and she could just barely make out the cars and people down below. The wind blew against her face and dragged her hair back behind her causing her eyes to water slightly. Nagi looked down at her.

"We are almost there." she nodded. She could hear his wings flap against the cool breeze. Suddenly he turned and she grabbed his forearms tightly and shut her eyes. They were turning fast almost as if they were making a u-turn but with the exception that they were also descending rapidly. She could feel her nails digging into his skin, which she found was soft. They were over a wide expanse of grass and he landed under a huge willow tree. Kagome stumbled a little when he released her. She realized then that her feet were bare. When she looked to Nagi, again he was sitting at the base of the tree waiting for her. She sat next to him allowing space between them. She still didn't fully trust him yet. When she sat, he turned to face her. His eyes were suddenly soft as if she had known him for years.

"I brung you out here because I don't want you running off when you hear the truth." She looked at him then.

"You're going to tell me the truth?" he sighed.

"Why else would I bring you here?" he said sharply. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked directly at her.

"Airi was my life; she had the power to control the emotions and feelings of those around her. Her power was one of the greatest out of all the gods. I met her after I slaughtered Yuudou." Kagome looked at him confused. He sighed.

"Yuudou is a god; his power was that of darkness." Kagome nodded.

"I was already in love with her long before I began to kill, she would often escape from heaven to see me. Our relationship lasted years until she set her eyes on Sesshomaru. i never saw her much after I killed Taro." He looked at her.

"God of light." Kagome nodded.

"So you killed the god's of dark and light?" he nodded.

"I never knew of her secrete. I went to ask her to be my mate but instead I found out from Yuzuki that she was on earth. I hunted her down, some how I just knew where she was. There was an army waiting at his front gates, I killed everyone in my way even the women and maids, servants, guards. I covered his whole castle in blood." He paused. Kagome saw that his eyes was glazed over, he was remembering that day.

"I found them in the guarding, he was standing protectively in front of her, _'He never loved you, nor will he ever'_ that's what I said, and as I said it I attacked him." Kagome had to stifle a gasp. Those same words were voiced in her dream.

"We were fighting for a long while until he did something I never thought possible. He turned from me and impaled Airi. He drove his sword through her heart and watched her die. I couldn't believe what I saw. He told me then, that it was foolish to fight over her, he wanted her, so did I, and he destroyed her knowing that no one would be able to have her." He looked into kagome's eyes, Teal meeting brown. Kagome was crying now.

'Is that why he wouldn't tell me about his connection with Nagi?' she thought. She looked back at Nagi.

"That is why on the night of our deal I told you, you were wanted for having his soul, Sesshomaru was suppose to die to compensate for killing Airi, his soul for hers. It was extremely lucky for him to be placed in that doll. I also asked you if you were willing to die for him…" he stared into her eyes searching for an answer.

"Can you still say yes?" kagome finally met his gaze. They held eye contact for a long moment.

"no." her voice was cracked.

"I can't say yes to that question any more? I don't know…" he stopped her with a single finger.

"Don't say 'I don't know.' because then you'll never know." She only nodded. Nagi stood as did kagome. It was completely dark outside except for the stars in the sky. She gasped when Nagi picked her up bridal style and leapt into the sky.

"You have a lot to think about, especially since you are going to place his soul back in his body. When you do, the remaining gods will descend." She looked up at him her face was horror struck.

"I'm guessing you didn't know that either." He focused on the sky and flew faster. Kagome tightened her hands into fist. It wasn't until they were back at her house when she heard him speak again.

"By the way, when the gods arrive they are going to take _your_ soul even if you don't revive sesshomaru, you broke the law by helping him, the only payment is death." It was then that kagome chose to cry. Not because of what was told to her, but that either way she was going to die. There was no way to escape fate.

* * *

ok so theres chapter 9 i hope i made it clear enough for you to understand. i'll try to update soon!!


End file.
